Cold Hearted
by Mzsha18
Summary: Kagome comes across an injured woman that later turns out to be a Princess of an unknown place. Her death triggers a path that she now must walk... but why is Sesshoumaru involved and what is his crazy aunt hiding?
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

"Here child," Kaede's calm and soothing voice rang, as she handed a bowl of misu soup over. "Do not allow what young Inuyasha do, to cause your spirit such an unrest. He shall see what he has one day, but until then, do not allow him to effect you so."

Forcing a smile, Kagome noded and accepted the food.

Shooting a look towards Miroku, Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...Maybe a day at Sano Village would help." He calmly replied. "I heard that their baths and lavish springs could heal anything. Maybe you should go and give it a try...What do you say, Kagome?"

"I don't know...I might as well go home and..."

"What if I go with you?" Sango voiced. "We can do each other's backs and gossip as you do in your time, with your other friends."

Sighing, she slowly came to her feet. "I guess that'll be okay then." Turning and grabbing her bow and arrows, she moved towards the exit. "I'm going out for a walk...don't wait up."

Watching as she left, Kaede frowned. "I fear that we are losing her, to her heartache Inuyasha is causing. With each growing day, she is becoming more and more with drawn and sheltering her feelings."

"What can we do then?" Sango asked, placing her now empty bowl on the floor.

"I do not know my dear, but something needs to be done and done soon. She will slowly become so with drawn that no one nor nothing can help her."

Slurping the remaining of his soup, Shippo licked his lips. "Then why don't we find Kagome someone who she can mate...I mean marry?"

Miroku sighed. "I wish it was that easy, but I fear that it is not. For Kagome needs someone that completes her and sees her."

"So Kouga's out then."

He noded. "He only wants Kagome for her ability to see the jewel shards and she needs more than that."

Pulling Kilala in her lap and running her fingers through her fur, Sango couldn't agree more. "And don't forget, who ever she is to be courted by, must not compare her spiritual power or her looks to..."

"Do not dwell on it." Kaede replied, fixing the smiling kitsune another bowl of soup. "Kagome must find this person on her own, this is not our job. For now, all we can do is sit back and make sure that she does not fall into herself." Looking out the window of her hut, she stared up at the cresent moon and smiled. "I feel there is a change that shall become her soon. So allow her the space she needs. For she will soon walk a new path and the future shall be altered, forever."

Exchanging confused looks, the three returned to their nightly duties.

* * *

><p>Walking along the stone path that wound around Inuyasha's Forest, Kagome found herself hesitant to enter it.<p>

What if she ran into Inuyasha and Kikyo, again? Knowing her and her luck, she would do just that.

Sighing and turning around, she heard a growl from somewhere within. Closing her eyes and making move to return to the hut, her human ears heard something that chilled her to the bone.

"Mi..ko...help...me..." A female's broken voice whispered, on the breeze.

Eyes wide as saucers, Kagome soon found her feet slowly following the stone path before her.

* * *

><p>Seeing Shippo to sleep, Sango eyed the empty room. Quickly coming to her feet, she rushed out towards the adjacent one. Finding only Miroku, she knelt beside him and gave him a shake.<p>

"Come on...Wake up, monk."

Rolling over and glimpsing her worry sketched face, he sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Kagome didn't come back. I think something happened."

Wiping the sleep out his eye, he looked towards the window at his left. "Dawns approaching..." He mumbled, fixing his robes and standing. "Where's Kaede?"

"In her room sleep...I didn't want to wake her, seeing that she has a long day ahead. She's helping Miyu give birth at noon."

"Okay...Let's go find Kagome."

Noding, both grabbed their weapons and made for the forest.

* * *

><p>Feeling the breeze become more harsher on her, Kagome gave pause. Looking about her surroundings that should have been with rich green grass, flowers, tall bushy trees, she found all frozen. Ice was all about the trees, creating ice sickles, while the ground mirrored a frozen pond that held a small crater of melting ice.<p>

Releasing a breath, she slowly approached it.

Spotting a figure within it, her breath caught.

There in the crater laid a small and pale female, barely breathing. Her clothing was in shreds, as bruises and small cuts littered her arms. But the most weirdest thing, was her blood.

It was wasn't red.

Kneeling beside her, Kagome hesitantly reached out to brush her dark blue hair out her face, when a cold hand clasped her wrist.

"Help...me..."

Finding white eyes staring in brown, she suddenly found her throat dry. "I...how?"

"I am...Princess...Inca, of Gin-hew...I have come to...deliver... messege to...west...ern lord..."

"...Sesshoumaru..."

She noded. "I need you to...give it...to him..." Turning her head and coughing, light blue liquid fell from her quivering lips.

"Inca! I need to treat your wounds and..."

"No, miko...there is...no time." Slowly stitting up, she unclipped her necklace and held it out. "You must go to...western lord. When he sees...this, he will...know wha...what to do...But I must ask you...a final request...for I am...soon to pass over."

Accepting the necklace, Kagome hastily agreed. "Anything."

Smiling, she ran her hand through her onyx hair. Allowing it to rest on her shoulder, Inca sighed. "I cannot aid the...western lord...and one who is...of the water element...can activate the...necklace's true power...Will you...aid the west...ern lord?"

Gasping, Kagome found a certain red clad hanyou in her thoughts.

"Do not allow...yourself to hurt, any longer...miko...for you are one of...grace...smarts...beauty and...tremendous power...Give your being to...me and you shall...hurt no more."

Lost in her eyes of the darkest shade of ocean blue, she noded.

Pleased, Inca placed her hand over her heart. "Then I give you...my essense of water."

Gasping and feeling the most purest of youkai that she ever witnessed caress her skin, Kagome found herself shaking.

"The cold shall pass...miko..." Inca lowly replied, as all her color started to leave her. "I thank you, miko...now I shall finally...rest."

And with that, she turned into a puddle water that soon joined the mass of blue beneath the two.

Looking down at it, Kagome made to move, but soon found darkness edging her sight. Unable to fight it, she collapsed within the ice cold liquid.

* * *

><p>Yeah I know that this chapter seems abit out there, but tell me what you think.<p>

Inugoddesschild


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Feeling the sun on her face, she cracked an eye open.

"You are awake, child." Kaede's calm voice rang. "We were worried."

Sitting up and finding four sets of eyes on her, Kagome frowned. "Worried? What happened?"

"We were kind of hoping that you could tell us." Miroku replied, leaning on the wall behind him. "After you didn't return from your walk, me and Lady Sango went in search of you. You were passed out in some frozen over field."

Gasping, she looked down to her closed hand. Opening it and eyeing the black leather material and light blue drop in the shape of a heart, did everything finally rush back to her of the nights events. "...Inca..."

Sango frowned. "Inca? Who is she?"

"The princess of Gin...Gin-hew...She was dieing and she...she called out to me." Looking to Kaede, she sighed. "I gave my word to her that I would help Lord Sesshoumaru with...I don't know, but I need to find him."

Noding, she as too sighed. "Then you must seek him out, for her village is in great danger, if the princess was outside of her ancestrial home."

"Princess? Gin-hew? Whats going on?" Little Shippo asked, moving to Kagome and eyeing the necklace.

"Gin-hew is what many youkai call a utopia and safe haven. There lay many ancient youkai that once thought to be no more. Not much is known, but the western lord is said to be the guardian of this place. Pricess..."

"Inca." Kagome, added.

"Yes, if Princess Inca has left the lands, then they are at great risk of being discovered and she was to seek the western lord out, for aid in defending all that wish to cause their world damage." Looking to Kagome, she raised an eyebrow. "When Sango and Miroku found you, they said that there was nobody along you."

Lowering her gaze and eyeing the necklace, she frowned. "She just...she turned into a puddle of water and just..." Falling silent, her hold on the leather strip tightened.

Noding in understanding as she fell silent, her gaze landed on the entrence where Inuyasha just entered, a sigh came undone. "You need to see that Kagome reaches your elder brother, without any harm coming to her."

"Eh...Like I want to go and see that damned bastard." Plopping down and taking Shippo's bowl of rice, he stuffed a spoon of it in his mouth. "Now why does the wench need to see him anywho? Last time I checked, the bastard hated humans. What could she possibly have to see him for?"

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome came to her feet. "Don't worry about it. I'll go on my own." And with that, she swiftly took her leave.

Finding four sets of eyes on him, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What?"

* * *

><p>Raising his nose in the air, he narrowed his eyes.<p>

"What is it, mi'lord?"

Looking to the forest before him, Sesshoumaru growled. "Stay and make camp." Pivoting on the balls of his feet, he stalked off.

Watching as his lord once more left, he allowed his eyes to look over towards the human girl beside him.

Smiling, Rin handed him a cup of water. "Are you thirsty, Master Jaken?"

Snatching it and gulping it down, he turned his back.

Laughing at him, she went about fetching herself some from the nearby stream.

* * *

><p>Once more walking the stone path in the forest, Kagome found herself before the God Tree. Dropping her bow and arrows to settle at the tree's base, she retreived the necklace from her front jean pocket.<p>

Fingering the charm, her hands started to go pale. Instantly dropping it and watching as pigments returned to her skin, she frowned. "What just happened?"

Looking down at the necklace and back to her hands, she sighed. Once more gathering it in her shaking fingers, she traced the charm. Watching as her complexion once more dulled, she soon found a calm and soothing youkai roaming about her skin.

"What have you done?"

Head snapping up and staring in simular yet cold eyes to that of her own, Kagome quickly placed her treasure back in her pocket. Feeling the youkai evaporate as if it was never there, she came to her feet. "Kikyo...what do you want?"

"I came to seek the source of youkai I felt, earlier." She calmly replied, slowly nearing her. "Seems you are full of surprises, my dear reincarnation."

Knocking an arrow and taking aim, she frowned. "Leave, now."

Kikyo smiled. "I have come to simply see what caused the youkai I sensed earlier. No need for you to be rude."

"You found where it came from...Me... Now leave."

Raising her hand and summoning an arrow out of purification, she narrowed her eyes. "Now that I have found it, I shall destroy it." And with that, the arrow was air born.

Eyes wide, Kagome found herself unable to act. Just as it moved to pierce her flesh, a blue barrior appeared. Upon meeting it, the arrow turned to ice and fell in the soft grass. Staring at it, Kagome gasped.

Taking a step back, Kikyo allowed her guard to vanish. "I shall take my soul, next time." Turning, she vanished into the trees.

Falling to her knees and retreiving the necklace from her pocket, she found the charm glowing.

"Where did you get that, Miko?"

Instantly recognizing the voice, Kagome froze. "Sessh...Sesshoumaru."

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think.<p>

Inugoddesschild


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Looking down his nose at her, he raised an eyebrow. "This Sesshoumaru asked a question, miko." His cold voice rang.

Noding and slowly coming to her feet, she held the necklace out. "I...I uh... Princess Inca of...of Gin-hew gave it to me. She was...she was dieing and wished for me to deliver this and to...to help you."

"When did she pass?"

"Last night."

"Where?"

"Inuyasha's Forest."

Releasing a small breath, he appeared before her and narrowed his eyes. "This Sesshoumaru senses an unease from you, miko. What else did she rely?"

"She uh...she told me that only someone with a water element can release the necklace's power...and that she gives me her essence."

Allowing a small frown to mere his face, he looked her from head to toe.

Taking a step back, Kagome frowned. "What...what is her essence?"

"Her title as princess of Gin-hew and her gift of water." Taking the necklace from her and moving closer, he fixed it about her neck. Watching as the charm gave a glow and her eyes flashed the purest white, he sighed. "You are now the protector of the Crystalist and princess of Gin-hew...As well as this Sesshoumaru's charge."

"What?...I...How...I just...I..."

"Princess Inca gave you her essence and now you must master the water element and control over the Crystalist. Accept it and move forward."

"But the jewel! I have to..."

"Kagome!"

Looking past him, to where Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, Kilala, and a frowning Inuyasha were, she gave a small smile.

"Hey guys."

Looking from her to the western lord, Kaede gave a bow of the head. "I see that you have found her, Lord Sesshoumaru. Will you take her away to inform her of her new station and train her?"

"Yes."

"I see." Turning, here eyes landed on the hanyou. "Go and retreive my sister, Inuyasha."

"Why?" Sango demanded.

"Kagome is not able to travel along you any longer, for she must now venture off with the western lord to save Gin-hew. Kikyo shall help you gather the remaining of the shards."

"And when we have them all?" Miroku prompted.

"Then Kagome shall return for the battle against Naraku. But her first concern must be Gin-hew." Pausing and moving towards a wery Kagome, she smiled. "Do not worry of your friends. They will be fine. You are now walking a new path. Do not fear it, embrace it. For Princess Inca chose you, do not let her death be in vain."

Turning his back, Sesshoumaru slowly started to near the forest. "Come miko...you have much to learn."

Wiping the tears that she didn't recall falling, she gave her friends a hug and took up after him.

* * *

><p>Watching as the two headed dragon nuzzled the girl's neck, she sighed.<p>

"You are still dwelling on Inuyasha, correct?"

Jumping and finding Sesshoumaru to her left, Kagome placed a hand over her rapidly beaten heart. "I...Uh...I guess that I kind of am." Bending until her knees pressed tightly to her chest, she frowned. "I'm just wondering how their doing. I miss them."

"It has only been two days, miko." He pointed out.

Turning and looking up at his standing figure, she shrugged. "I know, but their my family here. They're all I got."

"No, they are not."

"What?"

Pushing off from leaning on a tree, he turned and walked off. Pausing and looking over his shoulder, he raised an eyebrow.

Instantly understanding and righting herself, she took to following him.

Trailing in his wake, Kagome couldn't stop staring at his long and silky hair that seemed to dance, with every step that he took. So lost in his mane of silver, she missed him coming to a pause.

"Ompff!"

Falling on her bottom, she found narrowed eyes of golden hues on her figure. Giving a hesitant smile and a low 'sorry' she climbed back to her feet.

"Watch where you are going miko. You maybe this Sesshoumaru's new ward, but that does not save you form my wrath. Understood?"

Noding, she once more found herself facing his back. Sighing, she dusted her jeans off. "What did you mean, when you said my friends aren't all I got?"

"You are now a princess, miko. You now have people that you are expected to lead and ..."

"But I don't know how? I can hardly lead myself, let alone..."

"Do not interupt this Sesshoumaru, when he is speaking." He growled, rounding on her and wrapping his hand about her throat. Lifting her off the ground so she was at his eye level, he bared his fangs. "Understood?"

Opening her mouth and attempting to answer, she found herself unable to. Giving affirmative with her head, she once more found herself on the ground and looking up at his standing form.

"Now, as this Sesshoumaru was saying...You have the people of Gin-hew that you will be expected to rule and see that they are satisfied. Along such, you will find that the previous princess held two younger siblings. They will now be known as your new family..." Facing her, he stared down his nose at her. "You have more than that misfit group as family."

Standing and taking a step back and out of his reach, she frowned. "I know that I'm new to this whole 'princess' thing and all, but shouldn't the next family member be up for the crown?"

"No...In Gin-hew, only the first child is allowed to rule. Next is the previous ruler's first born and so on. But if the ruler is dead, the one that they chose to pass their essence to, is the new ruler."

"I guess I understand that...but won't the people dislike me for not being one of them?"

Sesshoumaru growled. "Why can you not accept what has come to pass and leave it be, miko? You are now the princess of Gin-hew and that is that. Stop questioning it and your new future, for you have much to learn. Worry not of your people questioning you, for that shall not matter, when you return to Gin-hew and save them. That is all you need to worry on. Is that clear?"

"...Yeah..."

"And as your protector, you address this being as Lord Sesshoumaru or Sesshoumaru-sama. Understood?"

"Yeah, Sessh..."

"Miko." He growled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru...Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." She mumbled out, as he took a step closer towards her.

Pleased and seizing in his attack upon her personal space, he noded. "Come tomorrow, you and this Sesshoumaru shall go and seek the western mage for your training."

"Training?"

"Yes."

"So I'll learn how to fight?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you now know the art of combat, miko?"

"...No..."

"The half breed did not teach you the art of combat and defending one self?"

She shook her head.

Balling a fist and growling, his now crimson eyes looked to the darkened sky above them. "Then you shall train along the mage and this Sesshoumaru...Return to camp and rest. The mage is quite a ways from here." His angered voice boomed.

Turning and retracing their steps, Kagome frowned. "So much for no more pain. Knowing him, I'll be dead come the week's end." She grumbled, as the camp's fire could be seen in the distance.

* * *

><p>Hearing the door sound, he smiled. "Is the princess no more?"<p>

Gulping and kneeling, Kagura sighed. "Yes and no, Naraku."

Growling and appearing in her face, he narrowed his eyes. "Yes and no, is not an answer. Which one is it?"

"The princess is dead...but I lost sight of her and she may have..."

WHAM!

Staring down at the now fallen woman, he sneered at her. "May have? She has passed her essence on, by now. Go and bring me the new princess...Return empty handed, you shall return to my body. And this time, nothing will stop me from welcoming you back..." Retaking his seat and grabbing a bottle of saki and a mug, he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you still here?"

Jumping to her feet, Kagura quickly exited the mansion. Throwing her feather in the air and giving a leap, she was one with the winds.

* * *

><p>So, tell me what you think and if your confused, ask away and I'll answer everything that you want to know.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Sighing and chancing a look up ahead, she frowned. "How much farther is it?"

Pausing and eyeing the miko, Sesshoumaru frowned. "You are injured. Why did you not reveal it?"

Stopping before him and putting all her weight on her left leg, she shrugged. "I just...I'm use to not saying anything. Inuyasha would usually call me a weakling and taunt me for not being more like...not more like Kikyo."

Growling and easily manuvering her in his arms and continueing on his way, he shook his head. "The hanyou should not do so to one who he is to protect. He lacts honor...This Sesshoumaru however, does harbor it. If you are injured, speak it."

Being carful of his armor, she laid her head on his chest. "Why do you...I mean, I'm human and..."

"You are under this Sesshoumaru as his ward and your welfare, is for him to see to." He rather calmly replied, as they came to the top of the hill.

Relaxing in his hold and looking down at the large hut and lavish fields, she frowned. "The mage lives here, alone?"

"No...she and her son now lives here. Her mate is no more. He perished in the war with this Sesshoumaru's sire against the humans."

"Oh...what type of things will she teach me?"

"All that pertain to your gift over water."

"And the Crystalist?"

"That, you will have to learn on your own...No more questions...For we are here."

Glimpsing over his arm and spotting a young woman with long blond hair waving them over, Kagome couldn't help the warmth that she felt.

"Western lord, it has been a mighty many summers, since I last saw you. How do you do?" Her sweet and light voice rang.

"Fine, Macia." Placing the miko on her feet, he motioned towards her neck. "She needs training over water."

Eyeing the Crystalist, she folded her arms. "I am very powerful and know many a secrets of alot of things, mi'lord, but this? I cannot help her to control that. The power inside is only for the guardian to know. I would be of no use, to her."

"This Sesshoumaru knows that. Your services are for her to accept the water and become one with it."

She laughed. "Then why did you not say so? Now that, I can do." Turning and smiling, her green eyes seemed to glow in the fading sun's rays. "Zavi, come here."

Noding, the tall male in the distance walked over.

Coming to stand shoulder to shoulder to Sesshoumaru with short brown hair and calm grey eyes, he seemed a breath of fresh air. And that may have to do with him being bare chested and sporting well toned muscles.

"Yes, mother?" His deep voice sounded.

"This is..." Pausing, she gave a raised eyebrow.

"Ka...Kagome. My name is Kagome."

Macia smiled all the more. "This is Kagome. She shall be here training along myself. Go and help her to her room...and make sure to check her ankle, can't have her falling down come 'morrow."

Noding, and holding a hand out, Zavi gave a friendly smile. "Shall we?"

Looking to Sesshoumaru who gave a shallow bow of the head, she allowed him to lead her away.

Hearing the hut's door sound, Macia frowned. "Princess Inca is dead?"

"Yes."

"Why did she choose this girl? She is nothing special. Her miko gifts are extremely low and not even at it's prime for her age. How could thy princess choose her, a nobody?"

Folding his arms, Sesshoumaru sighed. "True the miko is nothing special, but it is her heart that the princess sensed. She is not like many other humans that hate and fear youkai, she is accepting and free to all."

"Free? Then her new role as Gin-hew's ruler is not for her. She will be very stressed and I see her sucombing to it. Add in her purification and gift of the water, she will become corrupt."

"No, she won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She is the Shikon Miko and the reincarnation of the miko Kikyo. Her spirit may be at a free time now, but when she leaves this place, she shall accept all and know when to do as she wishes and not to. She shall learn all and everything."

She raised an eyebrow. "Does that include how you and your family line is tied to the past female rulers? Or are you chooseing to ignore what was said to be and walk away from your birth right?"

Growling, he moved to back hand her.

"Touch me and you will regret it, pup." Her now cold voice rang, freezing him. "You may be the lord now of the west, but you are forever that of my blood. I may be smaller, but you more than any other know what I am capable of. Do you truely wish to test it?"

Narrowing his eyes, he turned his back.

Calming, she smirked. "You are truely like my sister, your mother. Beautiful to the eye and stuborn to the bone in the inside...Come and rest, then we shall continue this talk come morning."

Walking pass her, he moved down the hut's halls.

Laughing, Macia followed her angered nephew.

* * *

><p>"Do you see them, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked around a yarn. Laying his head agains Sango's leg, he frowned. "I'm tired. "<p>

"Then go to sleep, no one's stopping you!" He growled, from his position in the tree.

Rubbing his head, Sango smiled. "Don't let him bother you. He's just mad at himself...If you're so tired, I could carry you?"

Jumping back as if burned, he turned his back. "N..No that's okay."

Seeing the hurt in her eyes, Miroku laid a kind hand upon her shoulder. "He's just missing Lady Kagome. He doesn't mean anything by that."

Noding, she folded her arms. "How can we do this without her?"

"I don't know...but we must. For she is not herself and must acknowledge her new destiny that she is to walk."

"I just...she's a princess now and I can't help but to wonder, if she... you know, will forget about us?"

Smirking, he looked up at the stars above. "Forget? Lady Kagome couldn't even if she wanted. She loves us and she... She may be a princess now and ruler, but she's still our Kagome. Nothing can change that."

She nodded. "How do you think she's doing?"

"I hope she is doing fine, for we know that Lord Sesshoumaru is known for being a ruthless warrior...add sensei to it, I think Lady Kagome will have her hands full."

"But he won't hurt her, right?"

"I..."

"I knew she would come." Inuyasha's thunderous voice rang, from above.

Huffing, Shippo brushed pass them. "About time." He mumbled, as he followed the hanyou off into the distance.

Looking down at the kitsune, Sango frowned. "He's taking Kagome's departure the hardest."

Miroku noded. "I don't blame him. After his parents died, she became a mother figure to him. And now, he fears he may lose her too."

Taking up beside him and following the two youkai up ahead, she could only agree.

* * *

><p>Taking a seat and eyeing all the food about the table, Kagome couldn't contain the smile that danced across her face.<p>

Macia laughed. "Child, you are overly joyced I see. It is only food."

"I know...I just...I haven't had a good breakfast since I been home. My mother would go all out and cook up a storm, for I'm rarely home..." Lowering her gaze, she frowned. "She must be worried senseless, about me."

Studying her, she settled into the pillow before the table. "Why would she be worried?"

"I uh...I don't get to go home alot. Inuyasha is always pushing for me to find the jewel shards, that I only get to see her every few weeks..." Looking up and smiling, her demenor changed. "But don't worry about me, I know I have to train and focus on learning all that I can. Gin-hew and the people come first. My mother as well as I know this." Pushing away from the table, she stood. "If you would excuse me, I'm going to take a stroll in the fields."

Noding, she watched as the miko took her leave.

"Do you know see what this Sesshoumaru was speaking of, the night before?"

Turning and spotting her nephew entering the room, she sighed. "I owe you an apology. She is not a nobody. The miko obviously has some value and honor that binds her here and fight to do all that is needed. Her heart is large, but she needs a back bone to rule."

"And she shall gain one. This Sesshoumaru will see to it."

Frowning, she shook her head. "I know what you wish to do, but you must allow her to open up to you. I see that she obviously repects you, despite her constant fear of you. Do not be hard on her, for she is soft, but you must push her to give great results...I sensed that there is confidence and self love missing from her. Do you know something of this?"

"Inuyasha...He holds her human heart and he has caused her great pain. This Sesshoumaru does not know more than that."

Macia slowly noded. "I see...the miko that I have heard that arisen from the dead and feeds on souls, is she your brother's old lover?"

"Half brother." He growled.

She merely raised an eyebrow.

"...Yes..."

"Then it is safe to say that she is hurting from this. She has clearly given your...half...brother her heart and he is breaking it. For he is chasing after a love that was not meant to be. He is holding onto that love and ruining the love that could've been." Sighing and coming to her feet, she gave a small smile. "The human heart is something that she needs to over come, for she is no human no more."

"The change has begun?"

Smiling and leading him out towards the fields, she folded her arms. "Yes. The young Kagome that all knew will soon be no more. She will soon alter to fit her new position as the Princess of Gin-hew."

"So she will become a youkai?" He voiced, watching as the one in question sat below in a field of flowers lost in thought.

"I do not know. For every princess who is not of the previous ruler's blood, brings something different to the kingdom." Eyeing the purification that she was now playing with, Macia laughed. "I doubt that she will become a full fledged youkai, for its not in her nature. But I know she will bring innocence to all, that meets her. She sees the good in all and everything."

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru flared his aura. Catching her eye, he motioned her over. "Enough of all this. Her training must begin."

"Must you ruin her good attitude?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You and I both know that she will face pain, once training begins. Why not allow her to have this day to herself?"

"Gin-hew cannot wait."

"But isn't the gateway closed, until the new ruler...being her... opens it?" She pressed.

"Correct."

"Then why not..."

"This Sesshoumaru does not wish to be in her pressence more than he needs." He growled.

She shook her head. "So you wish to train her and push her away? You and I both know, that your beast will not allow that to happen."

Turning, he faced the approaching figure. "Your training shall begin, now."

Gasping, Kagome solomnly noded. "Who...who am I training with first?"

"Me." Marcia stated, trying to sooth her. "We shall not do anything strenious or such, but I wish to see if you can summon water. It's quite easy."

"Will it be like summoning purification?"

"I do not know, for I never had that gift."

"...Oh..."

Smiling, she pulled her a few paces from the western lord. "I just want to see if you can summon it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind. Think not of anything, except empty space."

Shutting her eyes and releasing a breath, Kagome relaxed.

"Can you sense the wind that is unseen and the water that calls for your command?"

Smiling, gave noded.

"Good...Now, I want you to think of something that you treasure and hold above everything else in this world...Do you see it in your mind's eye?"

Once more she noded.

"Excellent...Now this is going to be tough. I need you to trace this treasure with your eyes and picture it made out of water. Once you are sure that you have scanned it from top to bottom, push this image outside of your mind."

Taking a step back and coming to stand beside her nephew once more, she frowned. "I think that I may have pushed her for too much, but as the princess it should all come easy to her."

Watching as her aura went from warm and welcoming to cold and pure hatred, Sesshoumaru growled. "She is losing control."

"Kagome?" Macia called out, from where she stood. "Calm yourself. Whatever you are seeing is in your head. It is not real and..."

"Papa..." Her low and broken voice rang out. "Don't kill him..."

"What is she seeing?" The western lord demanded.

"I...I do not know."

"Then calm her and..."

"AHHH!"

Grabing Macia and leaping in the air, he growled.

Looking down at the now weeping girl, she frowned. Watching as the air about her turned to water and she was lifted into the air, did she finally understand.

"She's changing...the gift of water is too strong for her to summon in her human state. Inorder for her to call upon it, she must change to contain the power."

Studying her raven hair floating and small blue strands appearing, he noded. Touching down a safe distance back, he eyed her.

Throwing her head back and opening her mouth in a silent scream, Kagome couldn't control the tears coursing her face. Her body was going cold...ice cold. Lifting her hand to her face and watching as her skin lost it's pigments until she was deathly white, she gave a whimper. Suddenly her mouth was on fire. Pulling her legs to her chest and balling up, she started to shake. Feeling a cool liguid flow from her mouth, she touched her lips with trembling fingers. Pulling back and staring at her blood that now was the softest crystal blue, she felt her chest throb. Balling up tighter, she released a pitiful moan.

Moving to take a step, Sesshoumaru found a hand on his arm.

"Don't. She is almost done." Macia replied, as her son reached them.

"I sensed something from the village. What's going on?" Zavi asked.

Smiling, she motioned to the blue fusa glow before them. "Kagome... she is changing into her new being."

Shrugging out of her hold, Sesshoumaru growled.

Weezing and trying to take in air, Kagome turned her head and looked towards the three in the distance. Before she could call out, her vision went foggy then dark, and she was falling.

Rushing over and catching the now limp girl, he frowned. "What is wrong?"

Brushing her hair out of her face, Macia sighed. "Her human body could not contain the pain, so sought sleep?"

"She is no longer human."

"No...but she not either a youkai."

Staring down at her, Sesshoumaru felt disgust race through him.

"...Hanyou..." Zavi stated, as both his mother and cousin found their eyes drawn to the slumbering figure.

* * *

><p>Moving further into the stream and swallowing it's water, Kagura quickly came to her feet. Looking towards the west, she smiled.<p>

"...Princess..."

* * *

><p>Yeah I know that it is short, but tell me what you think.<p>

Inugoddesschild


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Eyeing the two speaking in hushed tones, she frowned. "Are you coming or not, Kikyo?"

Pulling away from Inuyasha, she noded.

"Then let's start out for the north."

"No."

Catching herself from going up aside her head, Sango released a calming breath. "No?"

"No...we shall go west."

"Why?"

"I sense there is something that is strong and no doubt, under the jewel's influence."

Sango scoffed. "Sense? Are you even capable of seeing a shard? Hell, we know you can't touch it."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes and turned her back. "Then why don't you go and get my reincarnation and have her help you? Seeing that you don't trust me."

"Fine by me." She replied, folding her arms.

Sighing and stepping between the two, Miroku cleared his throat. "Lady Kikyo, please do not be angered at what Sango said, but you are unable to touch the shard and purify it. How can you possibly sense it?"

Looking over her shoulder at him, she frowned. "I may not be of the living rightfully so monk, but the shards still call to me. They are familiar with my soul."

"You mean the piece of Kagome's soul, you stole." Shippo boldly stated, moving from Sango's shoulder and glaring up at her from the ground. "If it wasn't for my Kagome, then you would be dead... literally."

"Why you little..."

"Don't." Kikyo ordered. "Let the kitsune say what he wishes. After all, I did insult my dear reincarnation."

Seizing in his attack on the little fur ball, Inuyasha huffed and moved towards her. "Do you want to rest and wait for tomorrow to travel?"

Both Sango and Miroku gaped at him, as Shippo promptly fell on the ground. Even Kilala gave a small mew of confusion.

Smiling, Kikyo gave a nod. "Yes...set up camp and I'll fetch new souls."

Watching as she left, he sighed. Turning and gathering twigs for a fire, the others were speechless.

"If Kagome asked him to do that, he would've had a fit." Miroku voiced.

Agreeing, Sango narrowed her eyes. "Exactly. So why did he jump to her every whim?"

Righting himself and sitting down, Shippo growled. "Because, their mated."

Eyes going as wide as saucers, neither could speek, as the hanyou bustled about the field making camp.

* * *

><p>Looking down at the slumbering female, Sesshoumaru growled and turned away.<p>

"She's not bad to look at, you know."

Glaring at the male tending to the dried blood on her face, he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm just saying, mi'lord." Zavi stated and turned to his mother entering the room. "She's sleeping now."

Noding and taking a seat beside her, Macia frowned. "She will no doubt awaken to be very self concious of her new state of being. For I sensed her low self esteem and self love before." Pausing, her green eyes locked with gold. "And being disgusted by her very apperance, won't help."

Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow. "Why do you feel the need, to tell this Sesshoumaru what to do?"

"You don't see it, do you?"

"See what?"

Lowering her gaze and running a hand through her onyx and blue streaked hair, she sighed. "Kagome is not in a place that she knows and finds comfort in. She knows nothing of myself and my son, Zavi. So, she will not turn to myself or him for comfort...but you."

"This Sesshoumaru does not give comfort, nor knows how to do so."

"I know this, but you must give so for her. She may be a hanyou now, but she is still ruled by that of her human heart. Yes I know that she fears you, but you are the only thing that she knows from her past world. Now that you are here along side her, she shall lean upon you." Fixing her eyes on him, her voice lost it's warmth. "And you shall not denie her. Do not be cold to her nor push her away. She will not come to you wishing of an embrace, but an ear. Give it to her and when she seeks advice, give it."

Moving to reply, a moan was heard. Turning, all attention in the room fell on Kagome's waking form.

Blinking a time or two and spotting Macia, she frowned. "Wha...What happened?"

"What's the last thing you recall?" She asked, helping her in a sitting position.

"Uh...sitting in a field of flowers?"

Macia sighed. "Do you not recall the lesson that I was teaching and an explosion of youkai?"

She shook her head. Just as she moved to speak, she caught sight of blue. Raising her hand and touching her hair, she gasped. "What...What happend? Why is my hair blue?" Allowing it to fall from her fingers and glimpsing her hands, she frowned. "And my color? Why am I...death white?"

Placing a calm hand upon her shoulder, Macia frowned. "Calm down, Kagome. You are merely turning into your new being. You are..."

"New being? As in what?." Eyeing her small claws, her frown deepened. "A youkai...I'm a youkai?"

"No...you are a...a..."

"Hanyou." Zavi finished, seeing his mother tongue tied.

Dropping her hands to the futon below her, she lowered her head. "I... I'm a hanyou...a...half breed...Why? Why couldn't I just be turned into either a full fledged youkai or remain a human?" Her small voice sounded.

Brushing her hair back, Macia frowned. "It doesn't work that way, young one."

Lifting her head to reveal eyes of crytal blue and her pupil now that of a cats, tears fell. "Then how does it work?...I didn't ask for this...none of it."

"I know, but you were chosen for this life. Accept it."

"Accept it?...Accept it? How? Because of this, I can't see my family and my Ji-chan will disown me!" She helled coming to her feet and staring down at the woman. "You have no idea of what I have to accept! All because I chose to come to the aid of some unknown woman who was dieing, I have to leave all that I love and care for behind me! I'm alone! I have nothing no more!"

"You have more than you should complain over." She calmly replied, standing. "You have a new life with..."

"A world that I'm expected to rule, save it, and oh yeah...the killing perfection for a protector!" She spat, baring her fangs. "Thats nothing compared to the life I am no longer a part of." Turning, she swiftly left.

"She needs comfort, you say." Sesshoumaru rather boredly stated. "This Sesshoumaru thinks she needs to find balance, not comfort."

Narrowing her eyes on her nephew, Macia growled. "Do not patranize me. I know what I spoke and I still stand by it. She is merely worried of how others will see her new appearence and being as. For she knows of the pain a hanyou must face. She fears going through the same...and as her sensei as well as her protector, you are to insure that she is not bothered by this sudden change she under went. So, go to your ward and lend her an ear."

Looking down at her, he raised an eyebrow.

Sighing, she regretted what she was to say next.

"If you do not, then I shall not call Lady Yukari from the spirit world, come this night."

"You dare to threaten this Sesshoumaru?" He growled.

She defiently stared into his crimson tinted eyes. "Yes...Now go and seek her out, before I refuse to summon her."

Glaring at her and turning on his heels, he followed her scent of freshly released tears.

Coming to his feet, Zavi shook his head. "That was low, mother."

"I know...but it was needed."

"Would you truely denie him the chance to see his mother?"

"What do you think, my son?"

He shrugged. "I do not know, for you were always jealous of your sister and wished for Lord Inutashio."

She scoffed. "What would give you such an idea?"

"You...you may have mated and had me, but you would've left in a heart beat, if he summoned you..." Lowering his voice, he frowned. "I was not the only one that knew of your love for him."

"What are you saying?"

Turning his back, he said the one thing that brought her to her knees.

"Father knew the moment he met you...but he chose to love and stay by you no matter what."

* * *

><p>Falling beside the pond and looking down at her appearence, she slapped it.<p>

"Is it truely so hard, being a hanyou?"

"What do you think, Lord Sesshoumaru? After all, you of all people know the hatred and disgust they have." Her snarkly reply sounded.

He folded his arms and glimpsed her reflection, in the water. "You are not ugly nor unpleasing to the eye, mi...Kagome."

Tilting her head and looking up at him, she frowned. "Don't say something that you were told to."

Growling and clasping her shirt, he lifted her to his eye level. "Do not persume to know this Sesshoumaru, wench. For if you wish to know him, then you will run in fear of what this Sesshoumaru can cause."

Narrowing her eyes, she bared her fangs. "Then do your worst. No doubt I will face it sooner or later, from others."

Dropping her, he sighed. "You lack such self love for yourself, that you are helplessly lost to all that surrounds you. The ibecile of this Sesshoumaru's blood, should not have such a hold upon you. Allow that mongral to leave your mind, memories, and human heart. From this day, he is no more, only if you deem it so. Let him go and move on. You are one of royal blood, as well as a ruler and..."

"You have great responsibilities that you need to welcome and accept." Macia's motherly voice rang, as she neared them. "You are young and I know not of the trials that you faced and endured during your travels, with the young Inuyasha. But I know that you are hurting from giving your heart, body, and soul to one, that only threw it in your face."

Coming to her feet, Kagome shook her head. "This has nothing to do with him. Yes, I love him and part of me always will, but he left me for...for a dead, cold, and soul stealing clot of dirt. I just..." Releasing a breath, fresh tears fell. "I just don't think I can do this again."

"Do what, child?"

"Heal someone's spirit, that was lost for being hurt by not just one but many. And this time, it's me that needs the healing. I just...I ain't that strong to hold my own and..."

"Then it is time that you learned." Sesshoumaru bellowed, taking a step and moving before her. "You have more strength then you give yourself credit for. True you know the aweful truths and trial that a hanyou must face, but you will not deter from what you must do. From this day on, you will hold your head high and not allow anything in your past to pull you down." Placing a hand upon her shoulder, his eyes lost some of it's coldness. "For you are Princess Kagome of Gin-hew, the Shikon Miko, the ward of this Sesshoumaru, and a warrior. So stand tall and accept what you are and hold tight, for you are you and nothing will change that. Yes, you have changed physically as well as spiritually, but you are still the same person you were before this journey began...You are only released of them restraints that unabled you to be you. No more of that, so hold no more of the past and pains that you fought against through your time over the years. You are a warrior...you are this Sesshoumaru's western warrior to be taught all of the finest and anciential combats, so quite these tears of the past and walk in not the future. But only if you are ready...Are you ready, Princess Kagome?"

Staring up in his eyes of golden firmness, she wiped her tears away and noded. "Ye...Yes, I'm ready, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Pleased, he relinquished his hold upon her and faced his shocked aunt. "Proceed with the lessons. This Sesshoumaru has things to tend to." And with that, he walked off.

Watching as he strolled away, Macia smiled. "He's coming around to the humanity he once descarded." Sighing, her attention returned to Kagome. "So, let us start calling upon water and familiarizing it to your being."

* * *

><p>Depositing the rice into bowls, Sango felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Inuyasha has left with Kikyo." Miroku voiced, taking a seat beside her. "I think we need to seek out Lady Kagome and..."

"We can't." Placing a bowl before him, she started on a nother. "I don't want to travel along her either, but..."

"She is in contact with Naraku."

Dropping the spoon in the pot, she eyed him. "How do you know?"

"I sensed a great evil earlier and when I came to it's source, Kikyo was alone, yet tensed when I came upon her."

"He might be seeking information on Kagome's where abouts and..." Looking towards the trees to their left, a small furball rushed over.

Leaping in her lap, Shippo growled. "We can't continue going this way."

"Why? What is wrong?"

Turning his gaze towards Miroku, his little paws turned to small fists. "She wants to find Kagome and get her soul back, but Naraku ordered her to reveal the location. Kagura told him that she is the new princess and now Kikyo is to take her out...We can't let her hurt my Kagome." He finished in a fierce growl, as his youkai swirled about him.

"We uh...we'll try to stall her, but Inuyasha will still push that we go where she wants."

Jumping from Sango's lap, he stalked off towards the tree to the far left and plopped down. "Try?...we 'will' stall that clot of clay. She ain't coming near my Kagome."

Noding, both exchanged a look and mouthed one word.

"My?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I just couldn't help myself. It's just so cute that he calls Kagome his...don't you think?<p>

Tell me what you think on this chapter.

Inugoddesschild


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

Seeing his fist coming towards her head, she pulled her left hand up and blocked. Seeing the shock in his eyes, she smirked. "Surprised?"

Giving a small nod, Sesshoumaru gave her a harsh shuve and sent her stumbling backwards.

Catching herself and falling to a knee, she glimpsed her shoulder that now bore three slashes. Sensing quick movement and youkai rising, she forced a shield to form. Watching as it blocked his Whips of Light from tearing her apart, she narrowed her eyes and made it expand. As it pushed him back, she raised her hand to her waist and retracted a sword. Smiling as water started to appear before her, in the form of daggers, her shield fell away.

Dodging the rapidly moving ice, he flicked his wrist and flung his whip.

SWOOSH!

Watching as it hit water and it fell the the ground, did recognition finally hit. Twirling on the balls of his feet and giving a sharp turn towards the left, his cheek was grazed. Feeling his blood grace his face, he growled. Flexing his hands and summoning his acid, he leapt for her.

Eyes focused on him, Kagome jumped back and pulled her sword up to block it.

CLING!

Staring up at his angered eyes of tinted crimson, she knew this wasn't going to end well.

Holding him off barely, she found his youkai aggressivly racing about him. Feeling her grip on the sword lessen and the acid dripping upon her right breast, it started to eat away at her clothes. Narrowing her eyes and trying to summom more water daggers, she soon found a hand along her face.

POW!

Head jerking from the hit, she soon found herself flying from the force. Roughly landing a good seven feet away, she spit up a mouthful of blood. Turning and coming to her knees and moving to stand, she found his whip wrapped about her throat.

"Yield." Sesshoumaru growled, standing before her.

Growling back and looking into his eyes, she reached for her sword.

Giving a small jerk of his hand, it bit into her skin. "Do not be foolish. Now yield." He called, watching as blood ran the course of her now sizzling skin.

Lowering her gaze and sighing, she noded. "I yield."

Instantly finding herself free of his Whips of Light, Kagome stood. Sheathing her sword, she frowned.

"Do not be so down, Kagome. For you did well." Macia replied, walking over with a cloth in hand. "You used all that Lord Sesshoumaru and myself taught you, these pass thirty days. Your performance was remarkable." Wipping the blood off her face where she was hit at, she smiled. "You shall do better next time and..."

"I should've did better now." She spat, shrugging from her hold. "I'm going to the hot springs." Spitting out more blood, she walked off.

Folding her arms and sighing, Macia shook her head. "She is her own worst critic. For she did better than I could ever forseen."

Calming his raging beast that wished for blood, Sesshoumaru agreed. "She is doing as she should, for her fight should've lasted longer and..."

"She is new to this world, pup. She is no youkai of birth, but by the Gin-hew way. Give her time and she will..."

"Time is not her friend and nor is this Sesshoumaru." He growled, looking over the field where they fought. "Kagome has much more to learn and this she knows. She may not be a youkai of birth who is expected to know the art of combat and hold their own come a fight, but she shall be as if she was."

Studying him, she frowned. "Are you trying to morph her into the warrior that you could accept and walk along, as you were told from the day you were born? Because if that is so, then you are going to break that girl's spirit. She is loving and accepting the art of combat, but too much and she will be nothing but...but like you."

"So this Sesshoumaru is not a good ruler of his people?" He demanded.

"You are, but you hold no thought of the feelings that they hold. Yes, you keep them safe and give them all that they need, but you show no emotion towards them. They are your people. They will follow you to the end of the earth, for they know that you will keep them safe and they have nothing to fear...But your wrath." Placing a smile on her face as her son neared, she called him over.

"Yes, mother?" Zavi asked, as he handed her a bag.

"Thank you for getting the seeds from the village. Have you spoken to the Pati family?"

"Yes...They will return here to finish the building of the new sheds and extension to our home."

"Good...Can you go and gather some clothes from Kagome's room and take it to her?"

He nodded. "Where is she?"

"In the springs near..."

"This Sesshoumaru shall take them to her." He growled, moving for the settlemet in the distance.

Smirking, Macia laughed. "His beast has surely taken a liking to her."

"Yeah...he's not the only one." He muttered.

Eyes going wide, she sighed. "Tell me, do you wish to court this girl?"

"I...Yes, but Lord Sesshoumaru will not allow me to."

"Do not worry about him. You are her friend, but I must caution you. If you choose to over step that line, know that he will not be happy. His beast has chosen her and he has yet to acknowledge it."

Zavi looked off in the distance. "I know...but there is something about her that just calls to me and I can't ignore it."

She solomnly noded. "I know that feeling all to well." She lowly replied.

* * *

><p>Discarding of her last remaining of clothes, Kagome slowly eased into the warm water. Feeling pain race up her body, she closed her eyes.<p>

"Damn it!" She growled, hitting the water with a fist. "I should've pushed harder!"

Blinking and allowing her tears to fall, she started to violently shake. Staring down at the water as a memory accosted her, she took no heed of her youkai flowing from her.

~Flashback~

Looking from Sango holding an unconcious Miroku to her kit in her arms, she frowned.

"What the hell are you waiting for, wench?" Inuyasha growled, as he blocked Naraku's recent reincarnation from hitting him. "Shoot him! Now!"

Noding and hastely placing Shippo down, she grabbed her bow and arrows. Knocking it in place and pulling the string back, she released a breath. "Hit the mark." And she released it.

Sensing the purification thrumming off of it coming his way, the hanyou dodged to the left. Watching as it connected with the man's chest and turned him to dust, he fixed his angry eyes on her.

"What the hell was that? You almost hit me!"

"I...Sorry, I just..."

"Am so fucken useless!" He finished, coming to stand before her and roughly grabbing her arm. "Why the hell did you fucken hesitate?"

"I...I uh...I didn't want to hit yo..."

"Kikyo would've hit him before he leapt from the trees, you damn twit!" He growled, tightening his hold on her.

Whimpering, as his claws pierced her flesh, she soon found Sango pulling her free.

"Stop yelling at her! She did what she could, Inuyasha!" The demon slayer exclaimed, defending her. "Stop being so damn hard on her! She's still learning to control her..."

"She should've learned three years ago, when she broke the damn jewel!"

"Why you..."

"Don't." Kagome lowly voiced. "He's right. I should've learned earlier. If I did, I would've been more helpful."

Eyes losing their anger and softening, Sango frowned. "Kagome, don't be like that. You are useful. You..."

"Just get in the mother fucken way!" The hanyou exclaimed. "You should've pushed yourself harder! You're nothing but a weakling!"

Blinking, tears fell. "I would've passed out. I can't control..."

"Then go the fuck home then! We'll do better without yo' stupid ass!" Turning, he walked off.

~End Flashback~

"So the hanyou is the reason behind your anger." Sesshoumaru voiced, stepping free of the tree line across from her.

Blinking and watching as the sping's water lost the picture of a red clad figure running off, she sighed. "Go on and tell me I need to forget him."

"This Sesshoumaru has no need to tell you, for you know this." Placing her clothes on the rock beside him, he folded his arms. "Why do you allow what he says to effect you so, when you know he only wishes to hurt you?"

"I...Inuyasha never lied to me, so..."

"You believe all that he says?" He growled. "You are truely foolish, woman." Pausing, he looked up towards the stars above. "When you dress and clean your wounds, this Sesshoumaru shall take you to your time."

Head snapping up, she narrowed her eyes on him. "You know about the well?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Did this Sesshoumaru not tell you, that he knows all about his enemies?"

"But, I never was..."

"You traveled along that mongral, so you were an enemy of this Sesshoumaru as well."

Raising her hand and brushing her wet hair out her face, she smiled.  
>"You never told me..."<p>

"You never asked this Sesshoumaru to take you home. In fear that your family would be killed, correct?"

Giving a shakey laugh, she noded.

"This Sesshoumaru is your protector and he will protect all that is in your heart. Your family have nothing to fear."

"I guess, I should've known that already. You're an honorable man, Lord Sesshoumaru and I...I'm sorry to have doubted that."

"Do not be sorry, for many others do the same."

Grabbing the towl that he threw near her and holding it up to shield her body, she slowly exited the springs. Wrapping it around her and walking over towards him, she came to a stop before him. Staring up in his cold molten gaze, warmth radiated from her.

"I'm not them and I shouldn't have thought that." Reaching out, she hesitantly laid her hand over his chest. "You are the western lord that all see as a great warrior and one to be feared, but I know that you have a heart underneath. This pass month has tought me not to judge you by what I know of you, but the man I see everyday. And I know that you're strong, independent, proud, and honorable to every last fiber of your being. Doubting you, is the one thing that I will never do again." Dropping her hand, she lowered her gaze as her cheeks heated. "And besides...I...I trust you. With my lessons, life, and future that your always helping me to accept."

Smirking, he turned his back. "Hurry and dress, so we shall depart." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Placing the shard in the bag with a sutra on it, Miroku sighed. "Where to now, Kikyo?"<p>

Smiling, her eyes returned to the west. "I feel a pull from there over the hills pass the village.

Shippo growled. "I think we need to see Kaede." He voiced.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No."

"We need her, if we continue to seek the shards and the sutra don't contain the power within. It'll only attract more attention."

Seeing his reason for this, Sango agreed. "If we get attacked, it will only summon other youkai here."

"Or possibly Naraku?" Miroku added.

Growling out a 'fine', Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo and ushered her beside them.

Sighing, Sango smiled at the kitsune. "Thanks. I didn't know what to say."

Noding, he smirked. "Don't worry. I got my Kagome covered."

Watching as he smugly walked off, they laughed.

* * *

><p>Leaping out of the well and raising her nose in the air, she smiled. Just as she reached for the well house's door, a hand clamped upon her shoulder.<p>

"Be calm, Kagome and remember that you are no longer the same person that lives here." Sesshoumaru stated, appearing before her.

Sighing and allowing her enthusiasm to leave, she slowly noded.

"Good...now let us go."

Leading him through the shrine grounds and into the night, she wrinkled her nose.

"What is that smell?"

Turning and seeing him doing the same, Kagome laughed. "Don't worry. It's not like that in the house." She replied, as they entered her life time home of eighteen years. Slipping her shoes off and catching the scent of ribs, her stomache growled. Placing her hand over it, she smiled. "You'll love my mom's ribs. She puts this special sauce on it and..." Pausing, she looked towards the steps and spotted her brother.

"Hey Souta."

Gasping and slowly walking towards her, her eyed her. "Ka...Kago ...me?"

Noding, she sighed. "Yeah?"

"Wha...what happened?"

"Alot...is Ji-chan here?"

"No...he went out to the store to get some wine."

She raised an eyebrow. "Wine?"

"Yes dear." Her mother's voice sounded. "We are drinking to your fa...What in the world? What happened to you?" She exclaimed rushing over and tilting her chin. Taking a step back, she frowned. "Your... your eyes...their..."

"Black and blue. I know Momma." Kagome softly replied. "I uh...I have alot to tell you...but can we do it over dinner?"

Sighing, she reluctantly agreed and found her gaze upon the quite figure behind her. "And who is this?"

Sighing, she motioned for the western lord to move further into the room. "This is uh...Lord Sesshoumaru, the western lord and..."

"Inuyasha's brother." Souta finished, in an angry voice. "Yeah...I know him. He's the one that almost killed you and..."

"Killed?" Raya voiced, pulling her son closer. "Then why is he..."

"This Sesshoumaru is now Kagome's protector and sensei in the art of combat." He coldly stated. "And yes, this Sesshoumaru attempted to take your daughter's life. That was in the past and now this Sesshoumaru is aiding her in making a future for her people and turning her into a great ruler."

"Protector?...Sensei?...Combat?...People?...Ruler?...What is going on?"

Rolling her eyes, she moved for the kitchen. "Can we do this at the table...I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>"Have you received word from her yet?"<p>

"No...but they have turned around and..."

"When?" He growled.

"Uh...earlier today. The demon slayer or monk most likely made up an excuse for them to return to the village. They have done so twice, when they are close to a small western village."

Naraku smiled. "Follow them and do not return until you see the princess' new identity."

Rolling her eyes, Kagura remounted her feather.

* * *

><p>"So Kags is now a princess?" Souta asked, as he grabbed for another rib.<p>

Popping his hand, Raya shook her head. "Don't. The rest is for Ji-chan."

Swallowing her water, Kagome frowned. "Where did he go? He's been gone for a while now."

"If I know him, then he is going to the wine shop on the other side of town."

"Why?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you honestly not know what day it is?"

Racking her brain for a good minute, she shook her head.

"Kags, this is the day Papa died." Her brother voiced.

Dropping her spoon of rice on her plate, she quickly came to her feet and stood.

Seeing the pain etch across her face, Raya moved for her.

"No...I just...I'll be in my room." And with that, she was running up the steps.

Hearing the door slam, she sighed and returned to her seat.

"Why does speaking of her sire bring her pain?" Sesshoumaru asked, pushing his empty plate to the side.

Jumping, she raised a hand to her rapidly beaten heart. "You've been so quite, I forgot that you were there...Uh...Kagome was with her father when he was killed. She still has nightmares about it and..."

"How did he die?"

"He was stabbed in the side, but he uh...I don't know what all happened, but he bled out hours later."

"Medical care was not there to treat his wound?"

She shook her head. "Ki-ron wanted to take Kagome out to the woods to go hunting with him. By the time help was called, he was dead and she was gone."

"Gone? As in abducted?"

Looking to her son, she gave him a pensive stare. Sighing and grabbing a rib off his sister's plate, he left them alone. Taking a sip of her water, Raya noded. "Whoever it was that killed my husband, took Kagome. She was missing for three days...To this day, I don't know what happened. But she wasn't abused or raped...they just... took her. I tried to get her to talk about it, but she would crawl inside herself and act like she doesn't know what happened. She went through many theriapist and..."

"Theriapist? What is that?"

"A uh...it's a person that treats the mind. Does that help?"

Sesshoumaru noded.

"Well, she went to five or six and they said they couldn't do nothing for her. I just waited for her to come to me and tell me, but she didn't."

"Did her sire give her something that day?" He pressed, recalling her episode when Macia was first starting their lessons. "Did she have something that she treasured more than anything, after that day?"

Leaning upon the low table, she gave a small nod. "Yes...but I didn't think that Ki-ron would give it to her."

"What?"

"She has..."

"Mom! Kags is gone!" Souta yelled, rushing back in the kitchen.

"What? She should be in her room and..."

"Her windows open."

"She couldn't have jumped out of it and..."

"She can and she has." Sesshoumaru stated, coming to his feet. "She is no longer a human. She can jump and descend from great heights now, so it is likely that she has departed from the house." Manuvering his way back through the house and to the outside, he raised his nose. "She isn't far."

"Will you bring her home?" Raya pleaded. "She is hurting and with all that has happened, she shouldn't be out there."

Giving a nod of the head, he leapt in the air and was gone.

* * *

><p>Landing upon the soft soil, Kagome frowned. Kneeling and brushing the dust away, she read the head-stone.<p>

~Ki-ron Li Hiragashi~

A loving husband, father, and son.

Allow his soul to rest and find everlasting

happines in the heavens above.

Blinking away a torrent of tears, she lowered her head. "I miss you, Papa and I haven't told anyone what happened, just like I promised... But it's hard." Wiping the tears away that fell, she sighed. "It's so hard to know that I'm in the Feudal Era that you always talked about everyday. I see nature in a whole new light. I know you wanted me to make sure that the youkai race don't become extinct, but I don't think I can do this."

Reaching inside the box that she brought that laid beside her, she retracted a dagger. Made of a gold hilt with designs of leaves, flowers, and rubbies, it was beauty itself. And that's not including the blade, created out of a clear yet deadly steel.

Fixing a hold on the hilt, Kagome placed the blade against her open palm. Closing her eyes, she repeated a chant she known since she was young.

"Dirt and gravel

from here and wide,

allow thee travel

to my side.

And leave rest

to stand,

and help me do my best

in this land.

Spirits of the old

and those of the new,

I offer of gold

for I have grew.

Take my blood

and awken him,

for I give you a flood

and you shall now release him

...Ki-ron...

I summon thee"

And with a quick slice of her skin, she balled a fist. Watching as one single drop of blood fell on the grave, she was soon wrapped around a dark essence.

Shakily coming to her feet and attmpting to keep balance as the ground continued to move about, she found a cold hand about her arm. Releasing a breath and turning, she came face to face with smiling brown hues.

Jumping away from the man before her, she dropped the dagger. "Pa...pa?"

The man noded. "You are so beautiful, Kagome." His calm and relaxed voice sounded, in the cemetary. "I see that you have summoned me. What do you need?"

Releasing a breath, she frowned. "That...what I said...it was a summoning spell...why did you teach me that?"

"I knew that I failed in my quest and upon returning here to Japan, my life was going to be forfeit. I knew of all the things you would do, upon your birth. I just...I knew that you would need my help, so I tought you that...what did you want, Kagome?"

"Why...why do I have to live in the past?"

Ki-ron sighed. "You are the one that is to assure that youkai survive into the future. Inorder to do that, you must be along side them."

"And becoming the new princess of Gin-hew?" She demanded.

"I cannot tell you alot about your new being, for I know you have yet to accept it and full filled your obligation and destiny towards the western lord. But I will tell you this...You being the new ruler there, is to make sure that you have a protector and make it through the hard times that are ahead."

Narrowing her eyes, she growled. "What destiny with Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I cannot say...but he knows." Looking to his left, he smirked. "You may come out now."

"Who are you..." Gasping as her eyes locked with golden hues, she frowned. "You followed me?"

"You know of the destiny that this Sesshoumaru has with your daughter?" He demanded, ignoring her question.

Ki-ron noded. "Yes and so do you. For that is why you are her protector..." Pausing, he moved towards his child. Bending and gathering the dagger, he handed it to her. "This does not belong here in this world. This belongs to the Gin-hew ruler...this is yours, Kagome."

Pushing it into his chest, she shook her head. "I don't want that thing...Not after what they did to me...no."

"Kagome, they did what they were ment to. For you were always destined to go to the past and rule Gin-hew..." Raising his hand and tucking her hair behind her ear, he ran his fingers down her throat. "You no longer bare the markings that they gave you, but they will soon reappear, when you enter Gin-hew."

"Why? Why did I have to...they used that thing on me and I...it hurt so badly and..."

"I know it hurt, but it was needed." Taking a step back and forcing her hand around the dagger, he sighed. "Kagome, my mother's family are decendents of the last Gin-hew people that lived, before they were all killed off...You were chosen because of your heart and love that you hold for all of God's creatures. This is something that you must do. If you don't, youkai will not survive and live in this time. For there are many a great battles and wars, that you must go through." Lifting his gaze towards the other figure, he smiled. "I see a great man beside you, who will never leave you. For he is the one responsible for the person who will lead all youkai into the future." Kissing his daughter's head, he moved away from her. "I have stayed longer than I should. Remember what I said, Kagome, and you will be fine. I love you, my daughter."

Blinking and allowing tears to fall, she clutched the dagger to her chest. "I love you too...Papa." Watching as he seemed to vanish where he stood, she sighed.

Bending and grabbing the box and placing the dagger within, she found Sesshoumaru's eyeing her. "What?"

"Where did you get that?"

"The box?"

He nodded.

"I...the people who killed my father and kidnapped me."

Walking towards her and running his hand over the fine carved wood with his family crest on the lid, he lowered his eyes. "Do you recall the markings that they engraved in your skin?"

"Not really...but they kept mumbling the phrase 'western bound and intwined souls'." Seeing the anger on his face, she frowned. "You know what it means, don't you?"

"Yes."

"What does it mean?" She lowly asked, fearing for the answer.

Looking down at her, his face for the first time wasn't cold and void of all emotion. It showed disbelief.

"You are destined to become this Sesshoumaru's mate, decreed not only by this Sesshoumaru's past for fathers of the west and the rulers of Gin-hew, but by fate."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and tell me what you think.<p>

Inugoddesschild


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

"Night, Kagome." Raya whispered in her ear, as she hugged her daughter. Straightening and looking to the other figure, she smiled. "And good night to you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"As to you." His cold voice rang.

Tucking a stand of blue hair behind her daughter's ear, she frowned. "Are you okay? You've been awefully quite, since you two returned."

Sighing and pulling away from her mother, Kagome folded her arms. "It's nothing...Ji-chan just got to me, a little I guess."

Raya shook her head. "You know he did not mean what he said. You're not tainted nor disowned. You just...you're different now and he has yet to accept it." Running her hand through her hair, she smiled. "You are sooo beautiful, Kagome, inside and out. You're inside just has more ahead and your outer self needs to reflect it. Don't ever doubt that."

"I won't, I..."

"Do not promise me this Kagome. Promise that to yourself and the path that you now walk along, will never misdirect you." Laughing, she looked down and her wedding band that she still wore. "And besides, fate will lead you to the man that will complete you and love you unconditionally."

Tilting her head and glimpsing Sesshoumaru, she groaned. "I'm going to bed." Not even waiting for a reply, she climbed the steps and entered her room.

Kicking the door closed behind her and quickly pulling on her pajamas, she tied her hair up. Moving towards her bed and taking a seat, she grabbed her journel out her nightstand. Opening it and looking at the picture, tears prickled behind her eyes.

"Your giver of life was merely being nice. "Sesshoumaru stated, for going knocking and entering. "Walking off and disregarding her, is not an honorable act." He scolded, closing the door behind him.

Lifting her gaze and narrowing her eyes on him, she bared her fangs. "Sorry. I forgot I wasn't raised on honor, like you." Rolling her eyes, she focused back on her journel.

Before she could even try to turn the page, she found herself flat on her back and a heavy body flanking that of her own.

"Do not think that you shall speak to this Sesshoumaru as you see fit." He growled, tightening his hold on her neck. "You may not have been raised to know when to show and give honor, but you shall act as if you have. To turn your back on your giver of life is the most dishonorable act, one can ever commit. That woman wished to ease your worries, yet you threw it back." Lowering his face until their noses were a mere millimeters away, he relinquished her neck and clutched her shoulders. "And as for you being this Sesshoumaru's mate, do not be angered at no other for you have no prospect what lies ahead. For when you and this being mate, war shall start and none who live under the west will approve. This Sesshoumaru shall leave all for 'you' woman and you sit here thinking it is 'you', who will give up all. You have it wrong." Rearing his head back to bare his own fangs, they soon found home in her slender throat.

As quickly as it started, it was over.

Growling and staring down at her in a now red haze, his eyes narrowed. "You now are marked as this Sesshoumaru's. You wish to rebute all that is to and have yet to come, think not of what shall be lost for this being, then you shall be branded...For you are now nothing, but this Sesshoumaru's property."

Sitting up and watching as he swiftly exited, Kagome found tears of pure anguish over whelming her.

* * *

><p>Seeing the village up ahead, Shippo jumpped for joy. Rushing past all and entering the last hut, he came to a hault. "Whatever that pot of clay says about hurrying, take your time. My Kagome needs to learn more, before she tries to attack her."<p>

Admonishing the kitsune's change of character since her departure, Kaede nodded. "Understood...There is some pocky in the dish, if you care for any."

Satisfied that his warning was heard, he stuffed his mouth.

Shaking her head at him, her gaze landed on the five entering. "How goes the travel?"

"Better now that Kikyo is here." Inuyasha stated, plopping down and pulling her along side him. "But it would be more so, if we didn't have to keep coming here." He finished, in a sn eer.

Raising an eyebrow and looking to Sango, she raised an eyebrow. "Am I truely not making the sutras strong enough?"

She smiled. "Their fine...But we are gathering more and more, so the shards are steadily becoming more powerful to fight them."

"Aye...then stay a few days as I create more and some that you shall use during your travels." Coming to her feet, she motioned towards Shippo and demon slayer. "Please, come along so you may help me gather the urbs and special remedies that are needed."

Noding, the three left the hut. Walking along the path that led into Inuyasha's Forest, none dared to speak. Once the God Tree came into sight, Sango sighed.

"She knows something, but she will not say."

Kaede noded. "I agree...but she is still my sister, be it a shadow of her or not. I do not wish to say that she is in league with Naraku, but I fear that she is." Placing the basket down and kneeling, she picked various plants. "Since young Kagome has ventured off with the western lord, I cannot supress the thought that Naraku may be the force of evil threatening Gin-hew."

"I wouldn't be shocked." Shippo stated, folding his arms and taking a seat on the soft green grass. "But she better stay clear of my Kagome."

Both women exchanged looks.

Pausing in gathering her plants, Kaede eyed him. "Why do you call her yours?"

"Because..." Lowering his gaze, he frowned. "Kagome is my new momma and I...I love her. I don't want her to be hurt...she's always there for me and never allows me to get hurt. She even took claws to her back once, when Inuyasha was lost to his youkai and wanted my blood ...I just want...I want to prove that I'm the perfect kitsune for her."

Smiling and ruffling his hair, she nodded. "All is well. Do not fear our response, but know that you and she must talk of this. For she is on a new path and if you wait to long, anything may happen."

Sango frowned. "What aren't you telling us? You know somehthing about Kagome and Sesshoumaru, don't you?"

Resuming her search for the plants, Kaede sighed. "Let it go. When she comes back or when you cross paths which fear you will, all will be told...For now, let it out your mind and focus on what my sister is plotting."

Looking up to the sky, she shook her head. "Be safe, Kagome."

* * *

><p>Turning and entering the kitchen, Sesshoumaru paused.<p>

Smiling from her seat, Raya laughed. "I forgot how it feels, to sit and be waited on." Her voice of such warmth, rang. "Come and sit. Kagome's practicly done...Oh, and the jeans and shirt fit you well I see." She replied, eyeing his muscular build.

Noding and taking a seat on the cushion before the low table, his gaze landed on the food displayed. There was rice, eggs, thin slices of ham rolled up with onions, cheese, and more, as tea, coffee, water, and freshly squeezed orange juice stood in the center. Hearing footsteps, he found the cook entering.

Placing four dishes and silverwear on the table, she took a seat.

Frowning, Raya eyed her. "You are not going to eat?"

Kagome shook her head. "No...I uh...I'm not hungry." Looking towards the doorway wher her brother and gramps entered, she gave a small smile. "The plates are already set...go on and eat."

Not needing to be told twice, Souta promply flopped down and filled his plate.

Slowling seating himself, Ji-chan eyed the table of food. "You cooked this, Kagome?"

"Yeah." She lowly replied.

Leaning against the wall behind him, he folded his arms. "I'm not hungry."

Raya gasped. "Don't you dare be little her after she slaved over that stove to ..."

"Don't." Kagome replied, standing and coming to her feet. "It's fine. I cooked for you all and if he don't want to eat it, it's his choice." Moving around the table, she gave her momma a hug and left.

Watching as her child did so, she sighed. "You spoke to her, didn't you, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Swallowing his stuffed ham, he noded.

"Thank you...but I know she didn't mean to hurt my feelings last night. She is merely hurting and she would come to me in her own time to apologise. After all, she is her father's daughter."

"No doubt about that."

Narrowing her eyes on her father, her tone turned icey. "Don't you dare speak ill of him, father. You may not have cared for him, but he is my husband."

"He is dead, Raya. Remarry and move on." Ji-chan stated.

Dropping his chop sticks, Souta's face turned red.

Seeing her son was on the verge of losing it, she balled a fist. "You dare to speak ill of my husband before his own child, how dare you? You dare to sit here and say such, when it was 'he' who came to your aid. He is the one responsible for buying this shrine that you wanted and taking you in. How can you defile his memory when he was the son that you never had?"

"Because of him, the great lines of monks and preistess' have been tainted. If it was not for he..."

"Get out." Raya snapped, coming to her feet. "If you can just sit there and forget all that he has done for you and disown your own grandchild, then you are not welcome here. Leave."

"Happily." And with that, he walked off.

Frowning, Souta sighed. "Mom are you..."

"I'm fine." She stated, looking towards Sesshoumaru. "Can you go and see how my daughter is doing?"

Giving a bow of the head, he noded.

* * *

><p>Pulling the ribbon out her hair and allowing it to fall about her shoulders, she sighed. Glimpsing the sidewalk, Kagome quickly crossed the street.<p>

Coming upon Tokyo's mall, she smiled.

Entering, she found numorous people stopping to stare. Becoming uncomfortable and tense from such and whispers that she now caught with her enhanced hearing, she turned towards the one place she knew she could always depend on.

Ty-cole, the most trendiest shop around for what was in.

Weaving through the crowds and stepping onto the escalator, she found a friendly face infront of her.

"Yumi?"

Turning, the female with a short black bob gasped. "Kags?"

She nodded. "The one and only."

Eyeing her, she smirked. "I see you finally decided to ditch that safe look."

Laughing, the two exited the moving steps. Making a left, both entered Ty-cole. "What can I say? I needed a change."

"You look great...really."

"Thanks." Pausing, she started to go through the rack beside her. "So, how's everyone doing?"

Yumi sighed. "Fine, I guess. Eri is off at Tokyo U., as Asyumi is gone to the states to study medicine. I guess, you rubbed off on her with your illnesses."

"And what about you?" She asked, holding up a white mini dress. "What you think?"

"It clashes with your hair and eyes now. Go with black or a darker color...And I'm well...I'm married and I'm pregnant."

Dropping the dress, Kagome lifted her nose and scented the air. And there it was, another strong scent was coming from her childhood friend. "Oh my God! How far along are you?"

"I'm about a two in a half months." Picking the dress up and placing it back on the rack, she retreived a black version of it. "Now this would be better. It even has blue in it."

Grabbing her hands, Kagome frowned. "Did Eri and Asyumi ditch you, when you told them?"

She shook her head. "No...they don't even know...In fact, I haven't spoken with them since we graduated a few months ago."

"Why?"

"Because, I married Hojo."

Releasing her hold on her, she couldn't breath. "Ho...jo? As is my Hojo?...I mean the one who wanted to..."

She noded.

"You two were dating?"

Yumi folded her arms. "Alot changed after we graduated, Kags. You vanished and the girls went off to do their own things. I couldn't go with them, due to my mother being hospitalized...When she started to show improvement, I went out and...let's just say, if playboy Ma-ju is hosting a party, stay far, far, far away from the punch."

"Why? What are you saying?"

"I got so drunk that I slept with Hojo and wound up with this." Placing a hand on the small bubble of her stomache, the messege was clear as day.

"Oh...So, you married him because your carring his child?"

She noded. Turning, her gaze moved to a purse on the opposite side of the store. "Yeah, I guess...but he's not that bad. He's sweet and tries to make sure that I'm fine and..." She sighed. "You were right. He is too perfect. He needs some type of spice or something. I understand why you never liked him Kags. But we're becoming a family, so I'll have to like him or at least give him a chance at my heart."

Lowering her gaze, Kagome frowned. "So, if you were in an arranged marriage, you would try to give it a try? Even if the guy is like big and holds such authority that you can't help, but to shrink away and fear what kind of future you two will have?"

Fixing her dark brown eyes on her, Yumi raised an eyebrow. "Do you have an arranged marriage?"

She said nothing.

"Damn it Kags! Answer me!" She yelled, ignoring the confused looks the two were getting from the other customers.

"Kinda."

"Kinda? I'm looking for a 'yes' or 'no', so which is it?"

Lifting her eyes, she noded.

"Damn...Do you at least know him?"

"If you count the fact that I dated his younger brother through high school and he almost killed me, trying to kill him?"

Yumi went pale. "He's related to that ass that broke your heart and kept going back to his ex? If their related, then I bet their the same. You should just ditch him and..."

"But he's different then Inuyasha." Kagome bit out, as they moved towards the purse, her friend kept eyeing. "Their total opposites."

"Well, if what you said about that boy is true, then his brother should be regal, smart, classy, strong, and butt ugly. After all, if his brother is cute and sexy, then he must be..."

"So this Sesshoumaru is butt ugly?" Came a cold voice behind the two.

Jumping and facing him, Kagome gasped. "How did you..."

"There are ways. You should not have left the shrine, without this Sesshoumaru." He growled, moving beside her.

"I uh...I needed to..."

"So this is him, eh?" Her friend voiced.

Piviting on the balls of her feet, she frowned. "Close your mouth, Yumi...And this is Lo..uh...this is Sesshoumaru." She stuttered out, eyeing him and silently begging, she not be pushished for leaving out his title.

Snapping her teeth together, Yumi was a cheesing fool. "Nice to meet you, Sesshoumaru."

He gave a nod of the head and looked towards Kagome. "Your mother has sent this being to fetch you and return you to the house."

Folding her arms and shaking her head, she took a step back. "No...I came here to relax and..."

"You are still ruffled, from what this Sesshoumaru did the previous night, correct?" He demanded, silencing her.

Looking between the two, Yumi found her cheeks a light pink. "Last night?" She directed towards her red in the face friend.

"It's not what your thinking." She replied and focused on the youkai before her. "Ruffled? No...But angry, hurt, and betrayed, yes! You had no right to..."

"You wish to speak to this Sesshoumaru as you see fit and act as if you have alot to lose, when this Sesshoumaru will be the one left dirt poor and refereeing war after war. For this Sesshoumaru shall stand by what his sire and giver of birth deemed. For you shall be this Sesshoumaru's other half. Yet, you chose to belittle it. What occured the previous night, was brought on by you, no other held a hand in the events that are yet to come. So accept it and learn to live with it."

"How can I, when I have to live with you?"

Narrowing his eyes, he growled. "You are not concerned of such. You are hurt that Inuyasha has gone back to the clay pot. Allow that to leave your mind and move on. For he is not one that depends on your leadership. Must this Sesshoumaru remind you, that you have thousands who are looking to you to guide them. You are their new light in the up coming darkness. Will you turn your back on them and their lives for a mere boy, that does not hold any feelings for you? Does their lives mean so little to you?"

Lowering her gaze, she sighed. "I didn't think of ..."

"Percisely. You haven't been thinking at all, lately." He snapped.

"Hey! Back off!" Yumi exclaimed, throwing an arm about her shoulders and pulling her towards her. "She's been stressed and has alot to get over. Her gramps just left and..."

"How do you know about that?" Kagome voiced, eyeing her friend.

"No offense, Kags, but gossip spreads fast. And especially after your neighbor saw you return home and a minute later, you and him were heard arguing. Also, he's not sweeping the steps nor grounds and on my way here, he was asking my grandparents if he could stay with them." Motioning to the bag she had in her arms, she gave a small smile. "And I'm here to get some stuff for them."

Shaking her head, she laughed. "Ain't that rich? My own Ji-chan left because of me? The one who he always bragged about, is the one that ran him away."

"That man should not be considered your family. For he turned his back and one of blood never do that." Sesshoumaru stated, as he raised an eyebrow at a woman just staring at him. Gasping, she blushed and quickly turned away.

"But he's my Ji-chan." She lowly replied.

"I know." Grabbing the purse and pulling her along, Yumi headed for the register. "Let me buy this and we can shop until you feel better. What you say?" Handing a bill over to the cashier, she smiled.

Looking to Sesshoumaru, Kagome raised an eyebrow.

Studying her and glimpsing the female apraising her purchase, he noded. "Do as you wish. This Sesshoumaru shall come along, but he must see to business first." Taking a step, he tilted her chin and pushed her shirt to the side. "And upon this Sesshoumaru's return, he shall heal the mark." Turning, he walked off.

Running her fingers over the leather, she smiled. "He's definately bangable and a major hottey."

"Yumi!"

"What? It's true, isn't it?" Wrapping her arm through hers, they started to walk the mall once more. "And don't act like you didn't notice."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome allowed her to pull her along. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Smirking, she wagged her eyebrows. "You can show me where I can get one of them." She giggled, pointing after a retreating Sesshoumaru.

Laughing, she shook her head. "Nice to know, you never change."

"And you know it...So, lets head for the sport's store."

"Why there?"

"Oh my God! Didn't I teach you anything?" She teased, as they moved towards the escalators. "Sports equals major hotties and hot bods that need to be oogled."

"But your prego and married?"

"So, and your engaged...And besides, we can look. Just not touch."

Locking gazes, the two fell into a gang of laughter, as they moved towards the store in the distance.

* * *

><p>Finishing her chant over the three sutras, Kaede sighed. "I am fairly tired and in need of a break." Looking to Inuyasha and her smiling sister, she plastered one on. "There is a festival tonight. Why not come and enjoy it? It would give you all a chance to relax ye' stressed muscles."<p>

Scoffing, he handed Kikyo her cup of water. "No thanks. I don't want to..."

"There will be an endless supply of Roman." Shippo added, calmly staring into the fire. "After all, my Kagome told the villagers how to make it. It even rivals hers."

Jumping to his feet and pulling his mate along, he dragged her out the hut.

Sango laughed. "Your enjoying this too much."

"What? What I say?" He asked, starting to pace the hut where he stood.

Laying his staff on his lap, Miroku relaxed. "You did that on purpose. You knew that he would jump to eat Roman."

He shrugged. "So?...We must give my Kagome time to train, so when that chunk of clay tries to attack her, she can finally end her."

"Shippo." Kaede voiced, appaled at what she heard. "This is not like ye' to say such. What has brought this on?"

"I heard her talking to Kagura last night about the village where she kept trying to push us towards. Kagura knows the new princess is there, but she don't know it's my Kagome. I don't want her hurt...and that stench of graveyard soil only adds to it. My nose hurts." Scruntching it up and grabbing a blanket that Kagome left, he threw it on his head.

Laughing the bunch was interupted by a nock.

"Come in." Kaede voiced.

Entering and taking the cloak's hood off, the blond haired female smiled at them. "Hello, all. I am Macia , the western Mage and sensei to Princess Kagome. I have come to speak with you all."

Noding, all made room for her.

Taking a seat, she sighed. "I am sorry for bothering you, as you were merry, but I must speak with you without young Inuyasha present."

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Did Kagome send you?"

She shook her head. "No...I came on my free will, for I have sensed you all heading for her, yet you turn back at the last second. Why have you done so?"

"Because we travel with the dirt of clay, that wishes to end my Kagome's life." Shippo growled, folding his arms and looking down his nose at her.

Studying him, Macia smiled. "You must be her kit, that she speaks so much of."

"She talks about me?" Gone was his anger and replaced with excitement. "Tell me, what did she say?"

Patting his head, she frowned. "I wish that I could tell you, but I must give the messege I came for."

Pouting and falling silent, he plopped on his butt and cuddled back up with his blanket. "...Okay..."

"As I spoken before, I am Princess Kagome's sensei and this past moon cycle, I have gotten to know her. She has changed so much and she is exceptionally powerful, but she is holding back. I do not wish to ask this for I know it will possibly break her spirit once more, but allow the dead one to lead you there."

All gasped.

"NO! Kikyo will only go there to attack and ..."

"She has a piece of her soul, mage." Kaede voiced, cutting Sango off. "My sister who was brought back, wishes to take it. Kagome is strong no doubt, but she needs the remaining of her soul to become the ruler that ye' all wish. But she is hesitant to call the soul back, for Inuyasha will be pained."

"She must. If she does not, then thousands will suffer and the beautiful Gin-hew will become tainted and swallowed in darkness. I know that Princess Kagome is one with nature and has a kindness that can rival any, but for once she must ignore her heart. I as well as my strong minded nephew will push her, but I fear that it may not work."

"I agree, but..."

"Then hurt her." Shippo lowly replied, with his eyes cast down. "My Kagome is loving no matter what, but having Inuyasha hurt her and denie ever caring of her and using her as a...as a replacement of that 'thing', will push her over the edge. For she is now youkai and has the beast of one within. It will guide her hand and make her seek revenge." Coming to his feet and dragging the green cloth along, he swiftly left the hut.

Watching as his small figure departed, Macia shook her head. "He sees the princess as his mother, correct?"

"Yes." Miroku replied. "Just as we see her as a sister. We love her and she's family."

Sadly looking at them, she sighed. "I am sorry to tell you this, but the princess has to release you. After the vile hanyou that has lived these last fifty years is destroyed, you must depart from her. For her destiny that she is to walk along is very hard and trying. No mortal can come into Gin-hew, where she and her mate will rule. Her people need her and with you all, it will only cause her pain and slow her down. I know that there is another reason for her being here in the past, but I know nothing of it. She has much on her back and has yet to accept it. For now, stay as you may and be her family, but know come the dark one's demise, your ties are no more." Coming to her feet, she reached in her sleeve and retracted a wrapped object in fine silk. "This is for the kitsune. The princess would want him to have it." Handing it to the demon slayer she smiled. "Make sure he knows how to use it...and keep it away from the young Inuyasha and the dead one." Fixing her hood, she headed for the door.

Placing it in her lap, Sango frowned. "Your nephew, is he to mate Kagome?"

With her back to them, she smirked. "Yes."

"Who is he?"

"If I speak it, it must not leave this room."

"We give our word, mage." Miroku stated, for all present.

Facing them she said one word and vanished in a mist of fog.

"Sesshoumaru."

Gasping, none could utter a word.

* * *

><p>Grabbing her tray of orange chicken, Kagome licked her lips.<p>

"Damn, Kags. You act like you haven't ate for months." Yumi teased, as they walked the food court and moved for a table.

Blushing and taking her seat, Kagome gave a small laugh. "I guess, I kinda missed the modern world."

Shaking her head, she placed her bags down. "Whatever...So, tell me about this Sesshoumaru."

Swallowing a piece of chicken, she frowned. "Ain't much to tell. He's tall, powerful, people look up to him, and he's my ex's older brother."

"Really, Kags, is that all you know?"

"I guess...oh, he's cold and arrogent. Does that help?"

Placing her burger down and sipping her pop, she sighed. "You two are getting married and you don't know anything about him? Didn't your mom tell you about his likes and dislikes?"

"Actually...she doesn't know yet."

"What? How is that possible?"

Stabbing a piece of chicken with her fork, Kagome smirked. "Well, I just found out...My papa is the one who kinda arranged it, I guess. It's confusing, but he has to do with it."

"And he never told yo' moms?"

She shook her head.

"Wow...talk about well kept secrets." Taking a bite of her burger, she sighed.

"So, are you and Hojo adjusting okay?"

Swallowing, she noded. "Yeah, but he's so...so..."

"Sufficating?"

Yumi sighed. "You have no idea, but I guess the baby is causing it." Eyes twinkling, she smirked. "I bet Sesshoumaru will be more over whelming than a normal man. Hell, he would be a control freak. I bet he would even tell you what to eat, when to sleep, and when or 'if' you could go out."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Thats more like my life now."

"Is that so?"

Jumping and turning around, she fell from the high chair.

Omff!

Looking up in unbemused golden hues, she blushed. "Sorry...you kinda ...uh..."

Having had easily caught her in one arm, he took her seat and placed her on his lap. "Lost your balance?" He finished, eyeing her food. "What is this?"

Sitting against him and tensely looking at her food, she sighed. "Chicken...it's sweet. Want to try some?"

"Sweet?"

Yumi laughed. "You act like you never had it."

Narrowing his eyes at her, Sesshoumaru growled.

Grabbing her fork and holding it out to him, Kagome gave a small smile. "Don't mind her. Here."

Looking from her to the food before his mouth and back, he raised an eyebrow.

"Come on. You'll like it. I swear."

Opening his mouth, he allowed her to place it in his cavern. Closing his mouth and being bomb baded with the sugury goodness, his eyes lit up. Chewing it and swallowing it, he promptly took the fork from her and proceeded to feed himself.

Folding her arms, she bared her fangs. "Come on! You didn't even want it! Don't eat it all up!"

Shifting his eyes from the chicken to her angry eyes, Sesshoumaru sighed. Stabbing a piece, he held it out for her. "Eat."

Blinking to catch herself from rolling her eyes at him and earning another 'mark' on her neck, she allowed him to feed her.

Smiling behind her hand at the two, Yumi slowly returned to her own plate of fries and a burger.

* * *

><p>Shifting her bag on her arm, Yumi soon found it gone. Looking up and meeting Sesshoumaru's gaze, she smiled. "Thanks. It was a bit heavy."<p>

Noding and remaining silent, he fixed the fourth bag in his massive hands.

Bumping into Kagome's frozen figure, she frowned. "Why you stop?" Receiving no answer, she followed her gaze. Before them in the glass case, stood a silver ring with an icey blue heart shaped stone and diamonds surrounding it. "Keep going Kags, you can't afford it."

Running her fingertips over the glass, she sighed. "I know, but it's still beautiful."

"That's a great choice. It's very beautiful and it compliments your eyes and hair." A woman replied walking over, on the other side of the glass. "Would you like to try it on?"

"No. We'll just be on our wa..."

"Yes." Sesshoumaru voiced, coming up behind her. "Allow her to try it on."

Smiling, she unlocked the glass and reached for it.

Turning, Kagome frowned. "What are you doing? I can't buy it so..."

"Do you like the ring?"

Huffing, she noded.

"Then see how it fits and looks upon your hand." He stated.

Facing the smiling woman, she smiled. Sliding the ring on her right hand, it got stuck on her knuckle. "Awe shoot." Twisting it off, she handed in over.

Taking it before the woman could place it back in the case, Sesshoumaru reached for her left hand.

"No. The only ring that I'll wear is..."

"Then see it as such, for you and this Sesshoumaru shall join as one, in the near future." He replied, as he smoothly slid it on her ring finger.

Blushing and looking down at it, a small smile graced her face. "It's beautiful, but you can't afford...Where did you get all that money from?" She gasped, gawking at the wad of cash he casually retracted from his pocket.

"This Sesshoumaru holds money from his era and sold such to the antique shop and shall do so in the near future, upon his return." Looking to the cheesing woman, he raised an eyebrow. "How much for the ring?"

"Please, come this way." She shakily replied, motioning them towards the cash register.

Following him and dragging Kagome, Yumi smirked. "I so want one of them." Grabbing her hand and looking at the ring, she whistled. "And he's gonna spoil you until you die, want to swap lovers?"

Blushing as she eyed Sesshoumaru's interaction with the woman, she frowned. "We're not lovers."

"Then you better hop on that, before another does. Something tells me he won't let you leave him, but with his looks and what his body does to a woman, he might just want a little attention."

Growling and balling a fist as the visual of him pounding away in the woman entered her mind, she started to see a haze of dark blue.

"Calm down, Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear, materializing behind her. "You are this Sesshoumaru's, just as he is yours." Rubbing the mark on her neck, she sagged against him.

Panting as the rage she felt building leave, she felt totally drained.

"Are you okay, Kags?" Yumi asked, watching as her friend who now depended heavily upon her fiance to stay up rooted.

Running a hand over her sweaty forhead, she sighed. "Yes...No...I don't fucken know." Pulling herself away and looking towards him, she raised an eyebrow. "Can we go home?"

Retreiving the bags and seeing Yumi to her car, Sesshoumaru moved towards her and returned back to the shrine.

* * *

><p>Placing her palms on the tiles before her, the water cascaded down her body. Allowing her youkai to surround her and take control of it, she sighed.<p>

Knock! Knock!

"I'm in here!" She yelled, as the water started to twirl about her lith form.

"Hurry up, I gotta get in there, sis!" Souta voiced.

"I just got in here."

"About an hour ago."

Gasping as the water fell, she frowned. "Have I really been in here that long?" She silently asked herself, as she shut the water off and wrapped a towl around her. Grabing another from the shelf for her hair, she exited the bathroom.

Walking past her brother, she moved for her room.

"Kagome, honey?" Raya called, from the foot of the steps.

Pausing, she faced her. "Yeah?"

"There is a festival in town, are you going?"

"I uh...I don't think so."

"Well, me and Souta are going. If you change your mind, your welcome to come."

"Thanks." Watching as her mother walked away, she allowed the smile to fall. Sighing, she proceeded to her room.

Closing her door behind her and leaning her wet head agisnst it, she growled.

"You are troubled about earlier?"

Tensing up and folding her arms, she faced him. "No."

He merely raised an eyebrow, as he lounged on the window's ledge.

"Okay, yeah." She confessed, moving towards her dresser and grabbing some pajamas. "I never felt so...so not me and in control."

"You are a youkai now, Kagome. You have a beast walking within you. Until you have full control of it, it will act out as it sees fit."

"I know that, but why..." Pausing as she felt him move behind her, she slowly turned around.

Reaching out and lifting her up on the dresser, he stared her square in the eyes. "Beacause, your beast accepts this Sesshoumaru and saw the woman as a threat to your claim."

"Claim? I never..."

"You may not have accepted this Sesshoumaru yet, but your beast does. You wear this Sesshoumaru's claim upon your throat, but this Sesshoumaru carries your blood within him. No other female is allowed to touch this Sesshoumaru's being, unless you deem it or it is to aid him." Grabbing her hand, he ran a finger over the ring. "This Sesshoumaru was told that one who is enganged wears a ring to show the up coming union. So, he sought out to buy it."

Eyes wide, she gasped. "So you sold the gold coins for me? Who...Who told you?"

"Your giver of life, after this Sesshoumaru asked to mate you."

"But you were going to mate me anyway?"

"True, but this Sesshoumaru wishes for the blessing of your giver of life. For this Sesshoumaru lives by..."

"Honor, I know." She finished. "Thank you." Leaning forward, she kissed him on the cheek.

Stepping back, he gave a nod. "This Sesshoumaru shall leave so you may dress. Upon returning, meditation shall began." Turning, he left a blushing girl in his wake.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and tell me what you think. I didn't make Sessh too soft, did I? I thought it be nice to show he is accepting of mating her, so in his own way is trying to make her see that he's not so hard as all makes him out to be. And ain't Shippo so much more smarter and loving! AWE! I love him.<p>

Please review,

Inugoddesschild


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

Brushing her hair and watching as Sesshoumaru stood by waiting, she smirked. "You don't have to go, if you don't want to."

He raised an eyebrow. "No human male will come near what is this Sesshoumaru's."

Sighing, she turned around and shook her head. "Whatever...What do you think?"

Allowing his eyes to trace the black and blue designed mini dress, he narrowed his eyes. "Too much skin is showing."

Glimpsing her reflection in the mirror, she frowned. "What are you talking about? It's perfect." Slipping on her black heels and having her hair frame her face, she smirked. "And I can say the same thing about you."

Looking down at his white sleveless button up that only had the last few buttons fastened and black jeans with matching shoes, he scoffed. "If this Sesshoumaru's memory serves right, you are to blame for picking this out."

Growling under her breath at him, she swiftly exited the room.

Pleased, he placed a barrior over his swords in her closet and took up after her.

* * *

><p>Watching as the villagers pranced around dancing and chatting away, Sango shook her head. "I still can't believe it. Sesshoumaru?"<p>

Miroku sighed. "Yeah, I know. He is the last person who should be mated." Placing more noodles and fish on his plate, his gaze moved towards a smirking Inuyasha. "He sure seems happy."

"He has his damn Raman, what do you expect?"

Pausing, he gave her a quizical look. "What's wrong?"

"I can't help but to feel as if we're betraying Kagome, by accepting Kikyo's aid with the shards."

"We need her...and besides, if the mage is correct, we will not have to deal with her much longer."

Reluctantly noding, she turned her gaze towards Shippo who was playing along some children. "She said that we would have to sever all ties to her."

"I know...but if it's to help Gin-hew, then we must." Returning to the food before him, he continued to over load his plate.

"But what about Shippo? He sees her as a mother."

Following her gaze, he smirked. "Don't worry about it. He'll be fine."

Folding her arms, she shook her head. "I don't know how you can remain so damn calm, when you know that he will be hurt."

"Sango, do you recall all of what the mage spoke?"

"Yeah?"

"Then you should know why she emphasized the word 'mortals'."

Gasping in realization, she smiled. "I can't believe I didn't catch on to that."

He laughed. "Don't feel so bad. It took me a while to understand her meaning...But Kagome would never leave him. He needs her and she knows that."

"And Sesshoumaru?"

"As her mate, he has to accept all that makes her happy...including a child that is not his."

"Kit." Kaede voiced, walking ova. "He would be considered a kit as Lord Sesshoumaru and young Kagome's offspring shall be called pup, or pups." Looking to Sango, she raised an eyebrow. "When are you gonna present Shippo with his gift?"

"Once they leave." She replied, as Inuyasha and Kikyo came to their feet.

Noding, she smiled. "Good...now let us have fun, before you all are torn from Endo and thrusted back upon ye's travel."

Laughing, the three got lost to the festival about them.

* * *

><p>Taking the cotton candy, she thanked the man and smiled. "I use to come here all the time. I always felt at such ease and relaxation." Kagome calmly replied, as they proceeded through the crowds in the streets. "I use to go from one booth to another and try everything. You would've laughed if you seen it."<p>

Turning at the sound of steel, Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Use to? You do not attend these gatherings annually?"

"No."

"Why? You sound as if you enjoyed it."

Lowering her gaze, she sighed. "Yeah...I did, but that was before my papa died. I tried once after his passing, but everytime I stepped foot on this street, I always saw him smiling and waiting for me. It just hurt too badly to..."

"Then why have you come this day?" He questioned, catching her chin and forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I...I uh...I don't know. I guess, I kinda wanted to just...I wanted to share this with you." Her shaky voice rang.

"Than this Sesshoumaru is honored."

Smiling, she pulled from his hold and pointed to the crowd steadily growing ahead. "I guess the duel is still on."

"Duel?" He questioned, hearing more clangs and steel meeting steel. "What kind of duel?"

"Swords, but it's nothing fancy or..."

Grabbing her arm and swiftly forcing his way through the rapidly building crowd, he came to a stop right before the two fighting humans.

Ducking the bold man frowned and pulled his sword up to block.

Narrowing his eyes, the other man gave a twist to his wrist and with a quick jab, rendered the man defenseless. Placing his sword to his throat, he smirked. "Do you yield?"

Sighing and lowering his gaze, he noded.

Sheathing his weapon, the man faced the crowd. "Welcome all. I am Alni and this," pausing he motioned to the other man, who kept his eyes level to the ground. "Is my son Geo. We are proud to come here and entertain you all, with our skills that has been handed down from many generations." Smiling, his eyes locked with blue ones. "Please, would you like to give the audience a show? All I ask is a small mock fight and..."

Kagome gasped. "No...I mean...uh, I'm not that good. I still have alot to..."

"But you are Ki-ron's daughter, are you not?" He questioned, with an all knowing look in his eyes.

"How do you..."

Swoosh!

Catching the sheath that was thrown her way, she tensed.

Alni unsheathed his sword and took a step back. "Why so shy, Kagome? When years ago, you promised to kill me?"

Eyes widdening in recognition, she drew the sword. As she moved to attack, she felt a hand upon her shoulder.

"Do not allow his banter to bother you. For your youkai has yet to be tamed and you may..."

"It won't interfer. This is between him and me...not my youkai." Shrugging out his hold and kicking off her heels, she faced him. "You've been hiding all these years, haven't you?" She demanded, swinging on him.

Bringing his sword up to the left, he stopped her just as the steel started to bite into his skin. "I had to."

"Coward!" She screamed, shuving him back until she stared him square in the eyes. "You ran after what they...you did to me. You made me watch as you stabbed my..."

"It was needed and he knew it was coming." His now calm voice rang. "I never wanted to cause you such pain. For you are family, Kagome."

Frowning and taking a step back, she shook her head. "No family would do that."

"Brother welcomed it, now must you."

Growling and baring her fangs, she ran at him. Allowing her training from the past month to run through her, she became lost to her rage. "Never!" She bellowed, bringing the steel down in an arch and clipping his shoulder.

Catching the scent of strawberries, Sesshoumaru turned left and found Raya and a wide eyed Souta staring at him.

"Why is she fighting that man?"

Giving his future mate's giver of life a sigh, he explained. "This Sesshoumaru and your daughter came upon he and his offspring dueling and upon it's end, demanded she fight him."

"What are they talking about?" Souta stated, causing both to focus on the two, who were now nicking each other. "How does he know papa?"

Raya shrugged and winced as Kagome's stomach was hit and her dress split. "I do not know, but she knows him and wants his head."

He nodded. "Remind me to stop making her mad."

Shaking her head, all watched as the fight soon came to an end.

Making a swing and aiming for her arm, Alni found his sword kicked straight out his hand, as her's ran the width of his chest. Placing both hands there to stop the bleeding, he found darkened blue pools glaring at him.

"Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't take your damn head off." She growled, with the sword pressed to his throat.

He sighed. "I can't. What I did to you and Ki-ron was wrong, but I was following orders. I would never ask for your forgiveness, because I do not deserve it. But I would like to explain why I acted as I did, all them years ago. After that, you may take your revenge." Looking to his son, who's was watering, his grey eyes became firm. "And no one will interfer. For if that is your will, then so be it."

Turning his head away, Geo released a tear.

Looking from him to his son, Kagome dropped the sword. "No...I won't kill you nor forgive you, for living with the guilt is a true hell."

He looked shocked. "Why? Why not kill me for..."

"If I did that, I wouldn't be no different than you...And besides, I know what it's like to see your papa killed before you. I wouldn't wish that on anyone...not even Geo, who I don't even know." Balling a fist, she swung.

Plack!

Watching as he fell on his ass, she smirked. "But that doesn't mean I'll let it go neither...Now get cleaned up and meet me at the shrine in ten minutes. Don't make me hunt you down." Turning and grabbing her heels, she entered the stunned crowd.

* * *

><p>Looking about the room, Raya frowned. "Can someone please explain what we saw earlier?"<p>

Noding and placing his cup of tea upon the table, Alni focused his eyes solomnly on Kagome's glaring face. "I am Alni and I am the one responsible for...for Ki-ron's death and your daughter's kidnapping. I am terribly sorry for..."

"You killed my husband?" She exclaimed coming to her feet. "You dare to set foot in this house where he lived and ..."

"I do not wish to cause harm to my brother's wife. I..."

Souta gasped. "Brother? So your like our uncle and you killed your own..."

He lowered his gaze. "There is no way I can excuse what I have done, but it was ordered by the leader of the Hiragashi clan. We are not what you may call human." Lifting his hand and revealing miniture sharp nails, he studyed everyones shocked looks. "We are youkai, well our ancestors are and they are from Gin-hew."

Pausing, he stared into blue angered orbs. "Your father, my brother. Ki-ron knew what was to come. He founded this shrine to able him to open the protal to the past. There he was to find what caused our ancestors to become extinct and mate with humans, which later led to their end. Yet, he did not find out and was able to correct this error...Upon one of his travels to the past, he came across a gypsy. She read him and saw the future."

"She told you I would become the ruler of Gin-hew?" Kagome demanded.

Alni slowly noded. "Yes, but until you were old enough, he needed to continue on."

"And the day my husband died?" Raya added. "What happened and why did you take my baby away?"

"Ki-ron knew too much and if he was to contract the same disease that most men have in our family, then..."

"What disease?" Souta exclaimed. "Am I gonna get it?"

"Alzeimers and I do not know."

Folding his arms, he shook his head.

"Well," he continued. "We couldn't allow all to be lost. So it was ordered by the Hiragashi elder that we do a memory spell. In order to do that, we had to kill Ki-ron and use his blood to in print his memories into you."

"And the knife?...All of what you did to me...it was for his memories?"

"Yes."

Raising a hand and running her fingers on her neck, she frowned. "But you almost killed me? I lost so much blood and..."

"It was neccasary. But we all asured that you did not die. When you were at a loss of blood, we stopped and started again the next day." Grabbing a dagger from his waist, he smiled. "This is a copy of the dagger that you were given. You are to be the ruler of our people in the past and aid them into the future. This will aid you in all that you need to know. For inside your blade made of pure water, lays the memories of all the Gin-hew rulers. Along your new life in the past, your dagger will guide you when you are in need of help and confused." Sliding the weapon back in place, he gave Raya a small smile. "Please, be angry at me all you wish, but know that my brother Ki-ron, your husband accepted what was to come. For the simple fact, that Kagome will save a whole race. Don't allow what I did to cloud what she will do...her and her mate."

Eyes swirling around to her, Kagome looked down.

"You have to live in the past, don't you?" Her mother asked.

"I...yeah. I do."

"But what about us? Souta and me? We're a family and..."

"She has to do this. " Sesshoumaru voiced. "There are people that she is expected to lead and you must not tear her away from this. For this is her destiny and many depend on her. Allow her to do what she is ment to and do not stand in her way."

Lowering her gaze and noding, a tear fell. "I would never be so selfish as to make my daughter stay here when it is clear that she is needed. I just...she is my only daughter and I will...I just...She is my all and I don't want to lose her."

Blinking tears back and coming to her feet, Kagome moved towards her.

"Don't." Raya exclaimed, turning her back. "You need to remain here and talk to Alni about what you need to do. Do not allow me to effect you and your destiny."

"But mama, I..."

"Kagome, stay. Don't let your father's sacrifice be for nothing." She ordered, in a stern voice.

Retaking her seat and closing her eyes, she noded.

Releasing a breath, she swiftly took her leave.

Clearing his throat, Alni motioned towards the journel his son was holding. "There is much more that you are to know, before you return to the past and begin this journey...So, let us begin from the very beginning...The reason Gin-hew was created and it's true origins..."

* * *

><p>Stiffling a yarn, Macia made her way to the hill seeing over all her land. Eyeing the rice fields below, she narrowed her eyes.<p>

"You feel it too, mother?" Zavi asked, nearing her.

"Yes...there is a great evil that rests here. It has arrived moments before the sun set."

"Do you think that it is after Princess Kagome?"

Sighing and piering at her son, she frowned. "Does she mean so much to you, that you would risk Sesshoumaru's anger?"

"Why must you ask me that?"

"Because, that is what will result from it...I also see that he has accepted her as his mate and upon their return he will offically court her. You would stand no chance, my son."

He growled. "You do not wish to see me happy, do you?"

"What? Ofcourse I do. I wish for you to live a happy and loving life."

"But not with the princess?"

Turning and facing him, she shook her head. "She is not one that would find you as her other half. I know that this is hard to hear, but you are too much like her and she needs one that is opposite her. I see that you would readily agree with all that she would request. Sesshoumaru may portray himself as one that is cold and uncaring, but I know better. He will keep the young princess in line and show her the way of the youkai society."

Hardening her gaze, her voice lost all it's softness.

"And he is her protector. She trusts him more than life itself if seems like. Sesshoumaru sees himself as a high and mighty youkai lord that had to prove himself time and time again, to regain all the honor and respect that Inutashio lost for mating that human hime. He now understands his father rather he sees it now or not, but he will hold fast to Princess Kagome and not release her. She is slowly opening him up and what is to come, she will be all he has. Be it as her protector or her mate, he will not allow another near her and misguide her of the path she is to now walk upon."

"He himself could become a distraction and..."

"You do not understand, Zavi." Macia stated, in a strained and low voice. "Sesshoumaru is not to be her protector due to her being the new ruler of Gin-hew, but because it was told to him as a young pup. No matter how long he has lived and frolocked with women, he could never give himself to them. Princess Kagome is his and that is all he as well as his youkai know. His being was seen in a prophet that he was to pass the title as the western lord to become the mate of Gin-hew's ruler. For he is to aid her in what is to come. I know not of all the darkness and obsticles that the two are to face, but the prophet spoke that they will be youkai's only hope of survival. They are a pair and without one, our race is dead."

Taking a strong wiff of the air about them, his head jerked towards the left.

Following his gaze, she sighed. "They are here earlier then I thought ... Do not allow what I have shared with you to cause your hand, but keep in mind that they were chosen for the other and without the other, our race is no more." Allowing all her tenseness to leave her, Macia moved towards the pair nearing them.

Growling, he hesitantly took up after her.

* * *

><p>Yeah I know that this chapter is kind of short, but the next one is longer and Kikyo bashing and Zavi explodes in the next one. So forgive me and tell me what you think.<p>

Inugoddesschild


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha exclaimed, rushing over towards her.

Pushing her hair from her face, Kikyo placed her bow back on her shoulder. "I am fine...the youkai is slain, so let us move on." Closing her eyes and looking the right, where a hill was seen in the distance, she smirked. "I sense another shard. We need to go and seek it before Naraku does." Pausing, she cut the kitsune look. "Unless you feel we need to go and return to my sister for more aid in containing the shards?"

Swallowing his lunch that was back tracking, Shippo narrowed his eyes. "I don't see why we shouldn't...it's a shard and we need to gather it, right?"

Noding, she pivoted on the balls of her feet and headed off in the direction. Sheathing Tetsaiga, Inuyasha fell in behind her.

Sure that the hanyou couldn't hear, Sango sighed. "Don't worry about Kagome-chan. She will be fine and Kikyou will no longer be a problem."

"And we might even have her traveling with us once more." Miroku added.

Face instantly brighteing, the kit smiled. "You sure?"

He nodded.

Opening his shirt and retreiving his gift from Macia, he clutched it to his chest. "We'll be together again, my Kagome. I can't wait."

Sharing a smile, the monk and taiji ushered him along.

* * *

><p>"Come on! You can do better than that!" Kagome taunted, as she and Zavi mock dueled each other.<p>

Watching as her son growled playfully and leapt at her to only miss, she laughed.

"Does he still wish to challenge this Sesshoumaru for what is his?"

Laughter quickly falling silent, Macia eyed her nephew. "Pay him no mind. He is merely infatuated with..."

"Do you think this Sesshoumaru cares?" He demanded, cutting her off.

"No."

"Good. Then make sure that you know that this Sesshoumaru has no problem harming or ending one of his blood."

She sighed. "Let that out of your mind...we shall have guest shortly and..."

"This Sesshoumaru saw them heading this direction, as he and his returned to these lands...You have spoken with them?"

"Yes...I know you told me not to, but as her sensei also, I must do what will better my pupil."

"Explain."

"The young princess has excellent control over her youkai that resides within her, but with the other piece of her soul it will be even more."

"If she gathers the remaining of her soul that resides within the walking dead, will her purification remain also?"

"I cannot be for certain, but I feel if she does take what is rightfully hers, then she will keep her past and her future that she is to embark on. It may even aid her, in what is to come."

Releasing a breath, his shoulders tensed. "They are here."

Laughing as his claws once more met air, Kagome suddenly froze at the sight before her.

Stepping closer to Inuyasha, Kikyo smirked. "Hello, my dear reincarnation. How have you been?"

Allowing all playfullness to leave her, she narrowed her eyes. "Fine. What do you want?"

"Nothing...I merely thought that I sensed a shard, but it was you." Pausing, she eyed her. "You have changed, my dear. And into a youkai no less. How despicable you are to all mikos."

Frowning, she took a step back. "Shut-up. I owe you no explanation."

She laughed. "Ofcourse you do. For I am your other half and now that you are curropt, the shards all belong with me...As well as the pure soul of a miko that you no longer are."

"You will not touch my Kagome." A small voice sounded.

Eyes of light blue lowering, her heart twisted. "Shippo?"

Smiling, he moved to walk towards her. But before he could take three steps, he was ripped from the ground and into Kikyo's arms, with a dagger to his throat.

She growled. "Put my kit down."

"No...for you are too attached to him in the first place. The moment you accepted him as your own child, you were no longer a miko." She spat.

Placing a hand on Sango's shoulder, Miroku shook his head. "Don't. This is her battle and as a youkai, he is her responsibility. Any who interfer is stripping her of being called worthy to have a child... or kit in this situation."

Reluctantly noding, she took a step back.

Allowing her youkai to race about her, water started to appear out of nowhere around her lengthened claws. "I will not say it again. Refuse and I end you where you stand."

Placing the dagger closer and allowing a drop of blood to flank his neck, she smiled. "Do your worst."

"Zavi...humans...move now, if you do not wish to die." Macia called, as all quickly moved up towards where she and Sesshoumaru stood.

"What of Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "He will..."

"The hanyou wishes to stand beside his mate, then he shall perish along side her." The western lord stated, in a cold voice.

Hugging herself, Sango frowned. "I knew this day would come, but now? We should be hunting Naraku, not each other."

Macia noded. "I agree, but the dead one works for him so it is her time to end."

"But..."

"AHH!"

Turning, all was greeted with a screaming Kikyo.

Looking down at the smirking kit, she back handed him. Reaching for the small dagger protruding her arm, she narrowed her eyes on him. Yanking it out her wound, she lunged at him. "You little brat." She sneered.

Balling up, he closed his eyes.

Swoosh!

Finding no pain, Shippo opened his eyes and gasped. "Kagome!"

Smiling and ignoring the pain in her back, she wrapped him in her arms. Standing a good few feet away, she ran a hand through his orange hair. "You okay?"

Noding, tears started to gather in his eyes. "I...you...I uh..."

"It's okay." She soothingly replied, pressing his face in her neck as he silently wept. "Don't cry. I'll never let nothing happen to you again." Narrowing her eyes on the smiling woman, she lept in the air and appeared before a ruffled Sango. "Watch him, for me?"

Noding and gathering the small kit in her arms, she watched as her friend turned away.

"Kagome."

Pausing, her now dark blue eyes landed on Sesshoumaru's still form.

"If you wish to end this, then do so. But know that Inuyasha will not stay as he is and not interfer."

"I know."

"Are you willing to end him and take his life? The one who holds your heart and traveled along side you?"

Catching the undertone and meaning he held, she moved towards him. Standing before him and looking up in his eyes, her voice stayed firm and level.

"Yes, for I may have given him my heart, but he never returned it. And you Sesshoumaru, are my future. If it comes down to it, then I will kill him. No hesitation at all."

Pleased, he gave a nod. "Then go and retreive your soul, so training shall commence."

Smiling, she quickly moved towards Kikyo.

Knocking an arrow, she smirked. "Done with the emotions?"

Growling and unsheathing the dagger in her back, the icey blade shifted and became a sword. "I've been done."

"Then lets see how weak you truely are." And with that, the arrow was air born.

* * *

><p>Looking down at the two, Kagura smirked. "Who would've guessed, little miss miko was the new princess." Hearing a buzz to her left, she found Naraku's insects spying her. Rolling her eyes and turning back to the fight below, she felt hope once more for her freedom.<p>

* * *

><p>Growling and giving a wave of her hand, the arrow became frozen and fell to the ground in pieces. "Did you honestly think that would touch me?"<p>

Smiling, Kikyou placed her bow down. "No, but it did distract you."

Eyes going wide, Kagome quickly leapt in the air. Seeing the spikes of purification exit the ground, she frowned as one penatrated her right theigh. Landing heavily on her feet and narrowing her eyes, she effortlessly removed it and threw it to the side. Watching as her blue blood fell and ran down her jeans, she frowned. Touching it and attempting to heal the wound, she gasped.

"Did you forget that you know have youkai in your being?" Kikyou taunted. "You may not be as effected as full fledged youkai, but purification still burns." Tilting her head and summoning knives made purely of it, she waved her fingers.

Instantly throwing up a barrior of her own purification, it blocked the first set. But as the second batch attacked it, it shattered. Biting her lip to stop the scream that wanted release, she clutched her neck where one pierced her.

"Did you really think that your purification would be stronger than mine? You are tainted." Circling her, she sighed. "And here I thought you would be a challenge. Guess it is true, the original is always better." Lowering her voice so no other could hear, her eyes held a darkness within. "After all, Inuyasha proved it already. You think Sesshoumaru would go for me? A man of his calabar, needs a real woman who knows what he likes."

Eyes turning a crystal blue, a vicious growl tore from her throat, as her aura suddenly exploded.

Throwing up a barrier and protecting herself from the sheer power, Kikyou gasped at the sight that met her.

Standing tall and unmoved by the wounds maring her skin, the air around her slowly turned into water. Creating a turnado around her, the atmosphere suddenly dropped. As her aura continued to grow, ice started from her feet and extended out. The once lovely and luch green grass, now lay encased and frozen. Breathing even seemed hard to all, as the cold developed them.

The water like turnado covering Kagome from their sight, abrubtly turned to ice. Before any could fathom such, it shattered. Turning away and sheilding their faces, none saw the swift movement down below.

"AH!"

Looking down into the feild below them, all gasped.

There lay Kikyou on her back as an ice spear was thrusted in her unbeaten heart. Yet, it wasn't her that shocked them, but Kagome who stood over her with cold eys of azure.

Gone was her torn modern day clothes, as she now sported a prestine white garb. Riding low on her hips, the skirt flowed gracefully down to her angles. Split from bottom to top on both sides, her light blue mini shorts brought even more attention to her long mile long and flawless creamy legs. Wind blowing past her and taking the long belle sleves along, her hands remained hidden. Cut off above her stomache to reveal nicely toned abes, all couldn't denie the muscles she held. But it was her face that seemed the most different. Ice blue still stared out, but the markings that graced the rigt side of her face that seemed to decend down her neck and into her hair to only disappear under her top.

"You dare speak to take what is mine?" Her cold voice sounded, sending a shiver down everyone's spine. Tilting her head and having the sun above catch on the small yet elegant crown up top her black and blue streaked hair, power just oozed from her. "Nothing to say now?"

"I...I never meant..."

"You dare stand here and call me nothing and dare to claim you may take what does not belong to you? How pitiful are you, to claim one and want what is mine." Waving her hand, the spear in her rose and aimed for her head. "I think it's time I take my soul back. Good-bye Kikyou."

Eyes going wide, she turned her gaze away.

Smiling and revealing sharp fangs, Kagome started to lower her hand.

"NO!"

Catching sight of a blade coming her way and narrowing her eyes, she vanished into a puddle of water. Materialized three feet from them, she frowned. "You dare to strike me, Inuyasha?"

Gulping and standing before his fallen mate, he pointed Tetsusaiga at her. "I won't let you kill Kikyou."

"Even though she has tried to kill Sango, Miroku, my kit, and myself on more than one occassion? Do we honestly mean that little to you?"

"No...I just...I love her Kagome and I will fight for her."

Tilting her head and summoning water to spiril around her, she folded her arms. "Just like you fought for me, when she almost killed me?"

"I..."

"You are such a piece of filth and I'm ashamed to say I ever loved you. Hell, I even protected you and almost died, yet here you are... with the sword'I' gave you pointed at me?" Appearing before him and placing a hand on the fang, it reverted back to normal. "You may have fought and killed with Tetsusaiga, but it was because 'I' let you."

Yanking the sword from him and shuving him, she gave a shake of the hand and it returned to it's true form. "The day I released it from the tomb, it was bonded to me. The only reason you were able to weild it, was because I wanted you to. You nor Sesshoumaru could do so, because it wasn't made for neither of you."

Allowing water to coat the steal, it gave a glow as the aura surrounding it doubled. "Lord InuTashio created this, for me. Your brother's future mate and aid me in what's to come." Watching as his mouth fell open, she smiled. "Surprised?"

"But I...I had to learn..."

"You didn't need to learn nothing. I am the one that told Tetsusaiga to let you them attacks. And that is not even half of what it can do."

"But my blood? It would..."

"You are a hanyou, Inuyasha and will forever be torn. The sword eased the youkai within and abled you to regain control, but if you want to do so, that is something you must do your self." Smirking, she began to circle him and the fearful miko. "Funny thing is, I don't feel so betrayed as I always thought I would. I knew you would pick her, but it feels...nice to know I can actually install fear in you." Stoping before Kikyou and glaring, she raised an eyebrow. "So tell me, are you ready to burn in hell?"

Eyes going wide, the hanyou moved to tackle her. Narrowing her eyes and watching as he became encased in ice save for his head, Kagome laughed. "You didn't actually think I was going to let her go, after what she did to my kit and spoke, now did you?" Kneeling and wrapping a hand around her throat, she stood. Reaching behind her back and retreiving the small dagger, she placed it to her stomache. "I always wondered what you looked like in the inside. Will it be souls or actual organs?" Lifting her gaze and locking with mournful gold, she frowned. "You always told me I would never amount to anything, so tell me, is this what you wanted? Me to dispise life and turn into a creature that delivers death?"

"I never ment that Kagome." Inuyasha pleaded. "I know I took you for granted, but I...I never wanted this life for you. You are too pure for..."

"I was never pure. I let you see what you wanted to see, but I'm tired of puting everybody before me and especially you. I allowed her to live and continue taking souls and torture me...I'm done. I need my soul and I could care less for what you want." And with that, she stabbed the dagger in her gut. Eyes starting to glow, water tore through Kikyou's every pore and ripped her body apart. Watching as ashes and dirt fell to the ground mixed in miko garb, she sighed.

"KIKYOU!"

Walking over to him, Kagome sighed. "You knew this day would come, but you refused to..."

"You selfish bitch!" He growled. "I should've killed you myself and..."

"Yet you didn't." Watching as souls continued to fly away and find freedom, she frowned. Waving her hand and releasing him from the ice, she turned her back. "Tell me,since I was only a mirror of her, will you now want my unconditional love back?"

Growling and flexing his claws, he charged at her.

Easily side stepping it and facing him, she frowned. "I guess you made your decision."

"You are nothing like Kikyou!" He bellowed, as he attempted to claw her face.

Piviting on her feet and sighing, she gave a wave her her hand and he was pushed back by an invisable force. "I finally hear what I waited for four years, yet only because I sent her to the next world." Nearing his crouched figure, water gathered around her.

Throwing his head back to reveal crimson orbs eyes staring back, she gave pause in her stride.

"Inu...Inuyasha..." Her low voice sounded.

Tilting his head, he climbed to his feet and began to circle her.

Keeping an eye on him and sensing the malice and such hatred he held for her, Kagome took a step back. Watching as his hand began to creep towards his shoulder where she riped flesh from bone, she quickly gathered more water. "Don't. Stop now and I won't..."

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" He yelled, thrusting his fingers in his wound.

Throwing up a barrier and running around it, she moved towards him. Just as she moved to render him unconcious, she found him beside her. Blocking his fist aiming towards her head and ducking under his next, she missed the knee connecting with her stomache. Coughing out a mouthful of blue, she leapt back. Legs instantly buckled underneath her, she fell to the ground. Clutching her abdomen and giving a whimper, she gasped as she was hoisted in the air by her throat.

Tighening his hold, he growled in her face. Raising his other hand and digging into her neck, he bared his fangs. "You killed Kikyou."

Biting her lip and silencing the scream threatening to come undone, she blinked back tears. In that moment, everything finally hit her.

She was nothing but a replacement. And now that Kikyou died by her own hand, she was nothing. After all the adventures, trials, fights, laughter, and at times love in certain moments, she was reduced to this.

The enemy of the man that still held her heart and may always.

Blinking and allowing tears to fall, she stared down into his cold and vengeful eyes. "Inu...Inuyasha..." Her choked voice sounded, as she raised a hand and touched his jaw. "I'm sorry for killing her, but she didn't belong in this world any more." As her trembling words left her hesitant lips, an ice spear silently formed behind him. Clutching his hand that was wrapped around her throat, Kagome frowned. "And I'm sorry for this."

Gasping and releasing her, he fell to his knees as he glimpsed his chest. Placing a shaking hand to his rapidly bleeding wound, he stared up at her.

Watching as the red left his eyes to leave pained gold, she hugged herself. "I...Inuyasha, I didn't want..."

"So this is how it ends, huh?" He rhasped, around a mouth full of blood. "I die at your feet."

"It didn't have to come to this."

"But it did, none the less." Coughing up a river of crimson, he weezed for breath. "I knew...you were...some...something special...You always... fought me...but you did...it for my well being."

Dropping the her knees and making the spear dissolve, she caught him in her arms. Brushing his silver tresses aside, she bit her lip.

"Don't blame yourself...I was a fool...chasing...her, when I had...you." Gasping as pain raced through his body, blood fell from his lips. "But no matter...what I did...you was there. Loyal to the very end." Blinking, a tear coursed his pale cheeks. "I'm sorry I took you...for granted. I may not...have cared...for you romanticly...but I loved you as a sister, Kags." He finished in a low voice, as his eyes slowly shut.

"Inu..." Hearing his weak heartbeat seize, she doubled over his body as she wept for her friend and her first love.

* * *

><p>Covering her mouth at the scene below, Sango buried her face in Miroku's chest. Wrapping an arm around her and allowing Shippo to lean into him, he held her.<p>

"It wasn't meant to be like this." She mumbled.

Rubbing her back, he could only agree. "He just followed his heart and..."

"But she was always there for him!" She yelled, jerking back and glaring at him. "Kagome has never done anything to betray him and this is her reward! She..."

"Will grow from this loss." Macia stated, walking over towards them. "Yes I know that it is hard seeing such, but this is what must happen for her to move on and accept her destiny."

Shaking her head and motioning towards the field below filled with floating water, Sango frowned. "You call losing the one man that she loved moving on? Do you not see that she is broken? Inuyasha may have been the biggest ass in the world and broke her heart, but he was her best friend. With no him, her balance will be thrown off and..."

"The Crystalist." Sesshoumaru voiced interrupting the dueling females. "I sense it's power and it's building."

Eyes widdening and taking in the growing aura surrounding her young pupil, she took a step back.

"What is she doing?" He demanded.

"I am not sure, but from what I was told and am seeing...A resurection spell."

Gasping, all eyes fell on the now standing female silently chanting.

* * *

><p>Allowing her inner youkai to lead her, Kagome slowly came to her feet. Feeling the charm bound around her neck become cool to her flesh, the water surrounding the two froze. Gasping as she felt a rush of raw power enter her, realization hit her.<p>

Her soul was now complete!

Placing her hands over Inuyasha's prone body, both started to levitate within air. As they suddenly came to a stop and words began to pour from her lips.

Once warm and alive

yet cold and dead,

I command you to revive

and become my true seed.

Twirling around the pair, the water began to gather around him.

Heed my words and come

to be free of darkness,

as you my ultimate sum

and I your mistress.

Developing him in what seemed a lovers embrace, the moisture entered through each pour on his skin.

Repair what was done

as what was lost is new,

and pain is forever gone

while a trade is due.

The second the last word fell from her lips, all air escaped her. Looking down and watching as the droplets of water appeared around her and neared, she threw her head back in a silent scream.

Her whole body felt as if she was being torn apart as the cold liquid entered her body and ran it's course. Raising her hands and clawing at her neck, blood fell in steady streams. As she began to see spots before her eyes, the feeling of ice encasing her suddenly vanished.

Blinking a few times and clearing her vision, she found both her and him once more grounded. Kneeling and brushing his silver bangs out his face, she gasped.

"That was one hell of an ending." He voiced, slowly siting up and pulling her to her feet.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered among the slight breeze.

"Why Kags? I almost killed you...Why would you..."

"Because," taking a step and hugging him, she leaned into him. "No matter how mad and hurt I am, I can't lose you." Pulling back and staring up into his eyes, she gave a soft smile. "And besides, who would I have to be my wild card as I rule?"

Raising an eyebrow and moving to reply, he moved to run a hand through her hair. The sight of blue fluids, made him give pause. Jerking back and gasping at the fountain of blood falling from her chest, he frowned. "How did you..."

"Life for a life."

And with that, she passed out.

* * *

><p>I know I said I was going to have Zavi act out, but that will be in the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think of the sudden twist I added. And did you really think I would let Inu die?<p> 


End file.
